LOVE NOTES
by megan bierzack
Summary: una chica con demasiadas cosas que decir,pluma negra y post-its de colores, esa es la combinación milagrosa que hará que Sakura por fin pueda decirle todo lo que piensa a Shaoran Li, el hermanastro de su mejor amiga (UA)
1. Chapter 1

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo1: love notes**

Mi nombre es sakura kinomoto, tengo 17 años voy a la secundaria. Es mi último año y esto son notas. Notas en un post-it para shaoran li. Es la única manera en la que soy capaz de hablarle. Él me ha gustado desde siempre y necesitaba decirle tanto. Como soy no importa mucho. Digamos que soy muy del montón. Un ratón de biblioteca quizás. En cambio él… él es el cielo, un dios griego, un chico listo, atlético, dulce, popular pero sencillo, honesto, creativo. Él es el hombre perfecto.

Soy demasiado cobarde como para plantarme frente a él y decirle que soy más que la mejor amiga de su hermanastra, que él me gusta y que hay cientos de cosas sobre mí que saber. Pero como se imaginaran soy de las que se esconde tras un buen libro, hermosos lentes y ropa enorme pero muy femenina, una enloquecida por el k-pop.

Tomoyo daijoiji es mi única conexión con shaoran li, ella y su pésimo rendimiento en química, digamos que le ayudo a veces.

Era un lunes como cualquier otro, después de un fin de semana de llanto extremo por la muerte de augusto waters y la obviamente cercana muerte de hazel Grace me dispuse a ir a aquel infernal lugar llamado escuela...me gusta estudiar pero las personas tienden a ser muy crueles cuando eres un ratón de biblioteca aunque conmigo no son tan malos pues no soy de las personas que se dejen herir fácilmente, soy penosa pero no idiota.

Literatura...la mejor clase de la vida, no solo porque amo leer sino porque esta shaoran. Entre al salón y no había nadie, me senté en mi asiento de siempre mientras escuchaba rebel love song de black veil brides. Mirando al techo blanquecino la imagen de shaoran vino a mi mente.

**_I cannot hide what's on my mind_**  
><strong><em>I feel it burning deep inside<em>**  
><strong><em>A passion crime to take what's mine<em>**  
><strong><em>Let us start living for today<em>**

Cansada de mirar el techo decido sacar mi libro de lectura actual beautiful disaster, valga aclarar que amo a travis maddox, tome el separador que es un post-it entre mis manos y tuve una revelación, ¿porque no dejarle una nota en un post-it y firmar anónimamente? Saque mi pluma negra y sobre un post-it rosa escribí:

_**Hey Li...**_

_**Te preguntaras ¿y esto que es?.. Pues bien esto es una nota :)... pero no una cualquiera...es la nota de una chica anónima que tiene muchas cosas que decir. Llevo años esperando poder decirte tantas cosas. Tengo tanto guardado en mi interior respecto a ti. Esto es solo un aviso. Prepárate para recibir mis love notes.**_

_**Anonymous girl.**_

Las manos me temblaban y mi corazón palpitaba como un loco, el salón ya casi estaba lleno y entonces el entro y me miro, me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y se sentó en su puesto habitual. Dios. Lo amo.

La clase dio inicio con las típicas palabras de la maestra Houston: si no desean estar aquí no es mi problema, solo no se duerman o tendrán un hermoso dos.

Hablando sobre literatura moderna y la novela contemporánea no pude evitar emocionarme y hablar cual cotorra, sus ojos ámbar fijos en mi mientras hablaba me hacían ruborizar pero la emoción era más grande que la vergüenza.

Terminada la clase camine hacia la puerta, di una rápida pegue el post-it en su libreta mientras él estaba distraído discutiendo con la maestra, casi no había nadie en el salón, espero nadie me haya visto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola..espero les guste soy nueva en esto..espero sus reviews<strong>_

_**megan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 2: algebra  
><strong>

Después de mi casi infarto camine al salón 209 donde tendría mi clase de álgebra. No puedo creer que lo hice, le deje una nota a Shaoran Li. Jamás en toda mi vida pensé llegar a hacer algo así, es un acto demasiado impulsivo para venir de mí.

Entre al salón a pasos agigantados, me senté en mi puesto, hacia un lindo día, estaba soleado y había muy pocas nubes mancando el cielo matutino. Eran las nueva de la mañana y el sol brillaba como si fuese mediodía. Las personas fueron llegando y mi mandíbula toco el piso al ver a shaoran leyendo mi nota. En su mirada se veían tantas cosas, confusión, diversión, nerviosismo pero mi mundo dio un vuelco cuando él sonrió. Había dicho ya que tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, el rubor subió a mis mejillas mientras el caminaba hacia el asiento frente al mío.

Kinomoto- dijo con su rostro iluminado por aquella bella sonrisa-¿lentes nuevos?

Si- musite y él se sentó sin girar a verme de nuevo. Toda la clase pasó así sin miradas de su parte, bueno al menos noto que había cambiado mis lentes eso era un avance para mí.

Después de casi morir haciendo el taller de trinomios me puse de pie para salir del salón cuando mis ojos chocaron con una imagen que me alegro el día muchísimo, shaoran estaba guardando la nota. No la voto, la guardo donde guarda todo los papeles que él considera importantes. ¿Cómo sé eso? simple, la carpeta tiene un letrero enorme que dice:** TOMOYO NO LA TOQUES, ESTO CONTIENE DOCUMENTOS IMPORTANTES Y SUMAMENTE CONFIDENCIALES****. **Es tonto ponerle un letrero así a tomoyo igual va a tomarla y revisar todo lo que contiene.

Salí del salón casi saltando como pastorcita en un prado de margaritas, estaba feliz no me juzguen. Me encontré a tomoyo en los casilleros.

Sak- dijo mi mejor amiga lanzándose a mi cuello casi asfixiándome

Tom- dije- me ahogas

Lo siento pero te extrañe- dijo haciendo un puchero

eso te pasa por inscribirte en el grupo equivocado- dije- además ya llevamos tres semanas así ya deberías haberte acostumbrado

Tu no me quieres- dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos- tu no me extrañas

Si te quiero tom- dije sonriéndole- eres mi mejor amiga y te extrañe demasiado

Ella sonrió y me abrazo- te quiero- susurramos ambas

Caminamos hacia el comedor mientras no hacíamos más que parlotear como locas del concierto que daría teen top en unos días, tomoyo había conseguido boletos para las dos por lo que yo no cabía de la emoción. Llegamos a la barra y mire entusiasmada toda la comida que había allí.

Hola zusuna-dije a la bella anciana que atendía el comedor- ¿qué tal el día?

Hola sakurita- dijo la mujer sonriéndome- el día esta de maravilla, ¿que deseas comer hoy pequeña?

Hoy quiero una dona de arequipe y una de mora, una soda de lima y doble ración de pudin de chocolate, por favor- dije con una sonrisa

Me entregaron mi pedido y camine hacia una mesa disponible, tomoyo llego a mi lado con un sándwich de queso y dos latas de soda de uva. Estábamos comiendo mientras tomoyo hablaba de cambiar mi apariencia para el concierto contuve mi carcajada, yo no quería cambiar me sentía como da así.

Sak- dijo mi amiga seria- no voy a cambiarte mucho seguirás usando tus lentes pero hay que bajarle tallas a tu ropa, puedes seguir usando suéteres y jeans pero de tu talla amor

Ok- dije- compraremos ropa de mi talla pero me niego a usar faldas muy cortas y tacones demasiado altos

No lo harás- dijo ella, la mire desconfiada- lo juro solemnemente

Confió en ti- dije sonriéndole

Es mala idea kinomoto- escuche una voz tras de mí que reconocí de inmediato- jamás confíes en tomoyo

Que dices shaoran, soy su mejor amiga- sentencio ella mirándolo con rabia- obvio debe confiar en mi

el rió y negó con la cabeza y luego se fue a su mesa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola..espero les guste .espero sus reviews<strong>_

_**megan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 3:** **Después de clases**

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido entre mensajes de texto con tomoyo y escuchar la clase. Cuando el timbre sonó a las dos de la tarde me levante de mi asiento, guarde todo y salí del salón como alma que lleva el diablo pues le dije a tomoyo que nos veríamos en la puerta principal a las 2:10 y la puntualidad jamás había sido mi fuerte.

Llegue allí justo a tiempo pues tomoyo ya estaba casi llegando.

Lista- dijo tomoyo con esa sonrisa que solo tiene cuando vamos de compras

Lista- dije con una sonrisa, caminamos hasta el shopping mall que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la secundaria, allí había muchas boutiques, la ropa es realmente hermosa y sobre todo cómoda

Entramos a una de las tiendas, KOREAN LOVE, había blusas, suéteres, jeans, faldas, vestidos, leggins, shorts, entre muchas otras cosas pero en cuanto gire a ver el muro de bisutería mis ojos se iluminaron, tenían demasiadas joyas y cada una era más hermosa que la anterior. Corrí allí y tome varios collares, pulseras y anillos.

Tomoyo ya había elegido muchas prendas para mí pero había una en especial que ame desde que me la mostro, era un suéter de cuello bandeja rosa con botones decorativos tejido de algodón, era realmente hermoso. Después de probarme demasiadas cosas en esa tienda y tras comprar como si la vida se nos fuera en ello salimos hacia una de mis tiendas favoritas, NAF NAF, la ropa allí es muy delicada y femenina.

Al terminar nuestra sesión de compras y haber recorrido más de diez boutiques decidimos ir a su casa a arreglar algunos conjuntos que me pondría esa semana. Entramos a su habitación directamente para lanzar la ropa sobre su enorme cama. Mientras clasificamos la ropa por tonos y diseños tomoyo decidió poner algo de música. Encendió su estéreo y empezó a sonar be ma girl de teen top, mientras cantábamos decidí ver como se veía en mi cuerpo el suéter ros con un jean negro brillante. Se veía bien con mis lentes pues tenían el marco rosa con líneas negras y azules.

Tomoyo me arregló el cabello me aplico delineador y yo no podía reconocerme, con que a eso se refería tomoyo cuando decía que el delineador vuelve más expresiva la mirada, los ojos se me veían más grandes y el color verde resaltaba más que nunca. Me gire y el rubor cubrió mis mejillas shaoran li estaba mirándome mientras sonreía. Habían sido demasiadas sonrisas para un solo día estaba a punto de desfallecer ante aquella brillante y dulce sonrisa que solo él podía tener.

Guapa- dijo finalmente mirando a tomoyo, yo gire a ver a mi amiga y ella tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro- se ve guapa- después de decir eso salió de la habitación como si nada pero aun conservaba la sonrisa en los labios.

¿Que fue eso?- dije mirándola mientras el rubor se me bajaba

Le pedí su opinión- dijo sonriéndome- y ya lo oíste dijo que te ves guapa, ves que el cambio va a traer cosas buenas

Qué vergüenza- susurre mientras me desvestía

Después de revisar todo me fui a mi casa muy avergonzada. Me acosté en mi cama y antes de dormir escribí una nota para shaoran.

**_Hey li…_**

**_Debiste ver tu rostro cuando leíste mi nota…no había visto un gesto de confusión así en tu rostro desde la clase de literatura inglesa en sexto año._**

**_Crees que estoy loca ¿verdad?, pues no, solo tengo demasiado miedo de hablarte de frente…por cierto suerte en tu prueba de química_**

**_Anonymous girl _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola..espero les guste el capitulo. gracias por sus comentarios y los consejos los tomare muy en cuenta.<strong>_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**psdt: este es el sueter que compro sakurita : hello_venus_tumblr/thing?id=62254105**_

_**megan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 4: el cambio  
><strong>

Otro día iniciaba mientras yo permanecía enrollada entre mis cobijas calentitas, el despertador empezó a sonar de forma desesperante, lo tome y sin pensarlo dos veces lo estrelle contra la pared.

Me pare de la cama por inercia, arrastrando mis pies camine hacia el baño. Tome una corta ducha, me puse una Korean shirt aguamarina, un jean negro y unos tacones negros de dos centímetros, sí, eso son tacones para mí. Me senté frente en mi tocador y frente a mi espejo empecé a maquillarme, quien iba a pensarlo, yo sakura kinomoto madrugando para maquillarme, me delinee los ojos con negro, me aplique rímel y brillo labial. Luego me coloque mis lentes negros, tengo lentes de todos los colores habidos y por haber.

Me puse mi gabán negro encima, me aplique un poco de perfume y salí de mi habitación. Baje a la cocina y mi madre ya estaba allí.

¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi hija?- susurro mi madre mientras me miraba

Soy sakura kinomoto y no le he hecho nada a tu hija- dije rodando los ojos

¿Estás bien amor?- dijo ella tocándome la frente- no tienes fiebre, ¿Qué ocurre?

Solo madrugue- dije mientras me sentaba a la mesa

Y te maquillaste y pusiste perfume- dijo ella mientras ponía frente a mí un desayuno real, no al que estaba acostumbrada cuando se me hacía tarde es decir una manzana

Me reí- fue idea de tomoyo

Me lo imaginaba- dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba a mi lado con una tasa de humeante café en las manos.

Termine de comer, tome mi mochila y salí camino al instituto; estaba a unas cuadras cuando vi el auto de shaoran acercarse.

Súbete- grito tomoyo desde la ventana

Shaoran salió del auto, se veía tan guapo con ese jean negro y camiseta roja; abrió la puerta de atrás del auto y me subí, el regreso a su lugar como conductor pues tomoyo era un completo desastre cuando se hablaba de conducir. En menos de dos minutos estuvimos en el instituto, fui directo a mi casillero después de "despedirme" de shaoran, nuestras despedidas son algo así como " adiós" o una seña con la mano jamás hay un "beso" de despedida o de saludo. Camine a mi clase de arte, la única que no veo con shaoran.

Después de dos horas de oír a la señorita Kaori hablar como loca del arte gótico salí como alma que lleva el diablo a mi clase de química, al entrar al salón shaoran ya estaba hay. Me senté en mi puesto habitual y saque mi reproductor de música y busque una canción en especial, quería escuchar just a moment de hello venus.

**_Me corté el cabello y arreglé mi maquillaje  
>Hoy, me siento especialmente bien<em>**

Por primera vez escucho esa línea y le encuentro sentido para mí, después de mi pequeño cambio me siento bien, realmente bien, creí que jamás iba a sentirme cómoda con un cambio pero me equivoque.

El maestro Tora entro al salón y dio su clase sobre las cadenas de carbono y los compuestos orgánicos, turne mi mirada entre el tablero, el maestro y el gesto de confusión leve en el rostro de mi amor platónico.

La clase termino y shaoran se levantó de su puesto y se paró frente al maestro, aproveche el momento y pegue la nota que había escrito la noche anterior sobre su folder de química. Camine hacia la salida y solté el aire, dios esto estaba matándome los nervios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola..espero les guste el capitulo. gracias por sus comentarios y los consejos los tomare muy en cuenta.<strong>_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 5: ayudame  
><strong>

Al llegar el final de la jornada me dirigía a la salida a toda prisa pero una mano entorno a mi brazo me detuvo y de repente me arrancaron los audífonos.

Joder kinomoto- dijo shaoran li soltando el agarre-llevo diez minutos llamándote

Perdón- susurre- es que estaba escuchando el concierto de black veil brides y no le pongo atención a nada mas

Lo sé-dijo él casi inconscientemente- ¿me harías un favor?

Claro- dije, que significaba ese lo sé

¿Podrías ayudarme en química?- dijo él algo avergonzado

Claro, porque no- dije, es un suertudo el maestro tora no hizo la prueba hoy

Gracias- dijo

Por nada- dije y entonces mi móvil sonó

_Hola habla sakura-_

_Hey saku-_

_Set?- no podía creerlo- a que debo el milagro de que llames_

_Necesito tu ayuda-susurro Set Wells mi hermanastro_

_Lo sabía, nunca llamas solo para saludar- dije rodando los ojos- ¿qué es esta vez?_

_Quiero que me ayudes a organizar una fiesta- dijo él_

_¿Una fiesta? ¿El señor dios de las fiestas me está pidiendo ayuda para hacer una fiesta?-_

_No es una fiesta cualquiera- dijo él nervioso- voy a pedirle a Alice que se case conmigo_

_No puedo creerlo-dije- cuenta conmigo_

_Gracias saku, te amo hermanita-_

_Por nada, yo también te amo- y corte la llamada_

Me gire y shaoran me veía raro-¿vamos?- pregunte

Si-dijo mirándome todavía raro, tomoyo llego y no pude contenerlo

¿Adivina que?- dije

¿Qué?- dijo ella mirándome intrigada

Llamo Set- dije emocionada y shaoran se tenso

¿Y qué dijo ese ingrato?- pregunto ella sonriendo

Va a pedirle a Alice que se case con él- dije muy feliz, mi hermanastro en verdad ama a su novia- y necesita nuestra ayuda para organizar una fiesta muy muy bonita para decírselo

Oh por dios, ¿estamos hablando del mismo set?- dijo tomoyo

Si- dije- estamos hablando de mi hermanastro

Pero él jamás tomo enserio a ninguna chica- dijo tomoyo mientras shaoran parecía más relajado

Pero ella no es una chica cualquiera, Alice es el amor de su vida- dije con una mirada soñadora- bueno, vámonos ya tenemos mucho que estudiar

Shaoran asintió, el camino a casa paso en una conversación sobre mi hermanastro y su compromiso totalmente inesperado. Llegamos a la mansión li e inmediatamente empezamos a estudiar, después de un rato shaoran entendió todo y yo me fui a casa muy feliz.

Me acosté en mi sillón apenas llegue a casa mama no estaba, hoy tenía una sección de fotos por lo que se tardaría mucho en llegar, la casa se sentía grande y solitaria. El pecho me dolía un poco al recordar cómo era todo antes de que mis padres se divorciaran, con todos en casa, incluido el fastidioso hermano mayor que dios me dio, extraño a Touya.

Después de que Touya se fuera a la universidad cuando yo tenía diez años casi no viene a vernos, después de eso mis padres se divorciaron y mi padre conoció a Sarah Miller, ella es una famosa tatuadora. Ella ya había estado casada y producto de ese matrimonio tenía un hijo, Set Wells, él es como un hermano para mí, en las vacaciones pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, él me hiso mi primer y único tatuaje. Sí, tengo un tatuaje, es una catrina en el muslo, amo mi tatuaje. Él y yo tenemos una gran conexión, Set es mi versión masculina respecto un poco a la personalidad aunque el ya maduro y se volvió súper extrovertido y rebelde.

Me fui a la cama después de cenar, mañana sería un gran día o eso esperaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola..espero les guste el capitulo. gracias por sus comentarios y los consejos los tomare muy en cuenta.<strong>_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**este es el tatuaje que tiene: facebook,com/ SpikeInkMaster/photos/pb.264974810248694.-2207520000.1410481318./510560825690090/?type=3&theater**_

_**la coma entre facebook y el com cambienla por un punto :)**_

_**megan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 6: un nuevo día  
><strong>

**_— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —dijo él._**

**_— ¿Quizá corresponder a mi amor?_**

**_-Besar a un ángel._**

Era un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo puede darse según mi madre, cada día es una nueva oportunidad de cambiar tu destino, para mí era una nueva oportunidad para ver a Shaoran Li.

El día estaba claro así que después de ducharme decidí ponerme un vestido azul cielo hasta la rodilla con unas valetas blancas muy bonitas y encima me puse un saco de hilo blanco también, me delinee los ojos y me puse mis lentes azules con negro. Me aplique perfume y baje a desayunar.

Hola amorcito- dijo mamá sonriendo de esa forma tan suya

Hola ma- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿adivina qué?

¿Qué?- dijo ella casi lanzándome sobre mí- cuéntame

Set le va a pedir a Alice que se case con él y llamo para que le ayudáramos con la fiesta para pedírselo- dije muy feliz

Me alegro tanto por él- dijo mi madre- tu padre debe estar muy feliz

No sé- dije- no hablo con él hace como tres días, está muy lleno de trabajo

Ese hombre no sabe hacer más que trabajar como un loco- dijo mi madre, después de su divorcio ellos siguieron siendo amigos lo cual es genial pues las reuniones familiares no se tornan nada incomodas, mi madre puso frente a mí un plato de cereal y un jugo de naranja

Gracias ma- dije cuando termine- te amo

Yo también te amo- dijo ella- hoy también me tardo

Tranquila ma- dije- suerte en tu día

Igual muñeca- dijo ella cuando cerré la puerta

Llegue a la secundaria temprano mientras en mi móvil sonaba i found you de the wanted, amo esa canción porque de alguna manera me hace sentir feliz. Fui a mi casillero y saque mi libro, estaba cerca del final y estaba muy emocionada. Me senté en mi lugar esperando que la maestra de matemáticas apareciera, coloque mi colección de canciones de the wanted mientras leía. Los minutos pasaron y el salón fue llenándose, Shaoran entro como alma que lleva el diablo pues la maestra Yuna venia tras él. Después de nuestra larga y aburrida clase era hora de química y que nos entregaran las notas del examen.

Mi resultado no me sorprendió sabía que sacaría cinco pero me emocione mucho cuando el resultado de Li fue 4.9, el me voltio a mirar y susurro una gracias con una bella sonrisa, yo le sonreí de vuelta. Mientras el profesor explicaba compuestos aromáticos yo saque un post-it azul y escribí:

**_Hola Li…_**

**_Eres un genio, 4.9 en una prueba de química, eso es un record, eso sube tu promedio ¿verdad?, no creas que soy una acosadora o algo así, solo escuche a unas chicas de tu club de fans sobre tu bajo promedio en química. Espero ese fabuloso resultado te sirva._**

**_Anonymous girl _**

Cuando la clase termino tome mi nota y salí del salón hacia el aula de inglés, shaoran entro dejo sus cosas y salió de nuevo. Fingí que iba salir del salón y pegue la nota, fui hacia el baño, me mire en el espejo y regrese al aula. Cuando entre vi a li sonriendo con mi nota en las manos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola..espero les guste el capitulo. gracias por sus comentarios.<br>**_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**un abrazo enorme.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 7:**_ ¿te molestaría regresármelo?_**  
><strong>

El día llego a su fin de manera demasiado rápido, hay estaba yo, tirada en el sofá de mi casa viendo ink master después de haber casi muerto al ver a li sonreí por mi nota y de unas cortas clases de inglés y lenguaje, ese chico en verdad me gusta mucho, puede que haya salido con chicos antes (solo dos) pero él siempre me ha gustado más que nadie en esta vida, los otros solo fueron una forma de olvidarlo, la cual no funciono.

Fui a la cocina y saque un tarro de helado de menta, me volví a acostar en el sillón, me sentía un poco sola en una casa tan grande. Tomoyo había empezado a salir con Eriol un amigo de shaoran, no sé cómo se lo tome Li, él es muy protector con su hermanastra. Me termine el helado y me fui a dormir.

Mi nuevo y sensual despertador sonó, me estire en mi cama antes de levantarme y apagarlo de forma decente, me duche y me coloque un jean azul claro, una blusa negra y mis botas de tacón negras. Me ahumé los ojos y me coloque mis lentes. Me aplique perfume y después me coloque un collar que Set me había regalado hace algunos años en mi cumpleaños.

Baje y mi madre no estaba, la pobre debía estar durmiendo, me prepare un poco de yogurt con fruta y salí a la secundaria, estaba a unos metros cuando me choque con una imagen horrible.

Shaoran estaba sobre Eriol y lo estaba golpeando como si le pagaran por hacerlo y muchos chicos lo rodeaban.

Tomoyo le grito y él se apartó, yo no podía creerlo, él no era así, el jamás había sido violento con nadie. Abrace a tomoyo y llevamos a Eriol a la enfermería, entre a mi clase de dibujo técnico y ni voltee a mirar a Shaoran. Me senté en mi puesto y saqué mi libreta y empecé a hacer el dibujo que nos había ordenado la maestra Akane.

Faltaban diez minutos para que se acabara la clase y decidí escribirle a Li, saque un post-it morado y empecé a escribir:

**_Hey Li…_**

**_Hoy no hay mucho que decir; estoy enojada contigo bueno no enojada, estoy muy sorprendida y desilusionada, como es posible que le hallas pegado a Eriol por salir con tu hermanastra, eso es horrible. No puedo creer que hallas actuado como un completo cavernícola, que carajos te paso por la cabeza, ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con el Shaoran Li que conozco?, ¿te molestaría regresármelo?, ¿qué has hecho con el niño dulce que llego en tercer grado?_**

**_Anonymous girl_**

Al terminar la clase salí del salón y péguela nota en su casillero, él entro al salón con mi nota en las manos y esta vez no sonrió solo arrugo el señor y guardo la nota en su bolsillo.

A la hora de almorzar fui a la cafetería con tomoyo, ella estaba muy triste, en verdad amaba a Eriol, shaoran no tenía derecho a sepáralos, dios estaba tan molesta con él. Después fuimos a nuestras clases y me fui a casa sin mediar una sola mirada con el animal en el que se había vuelto Shaoran Li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola..espero les guste el capitulo. gracias por sus comentarios.<br>**_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**un abrazo enorme.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 8:  
><strong>

_**"Sentí que me enamoraba de él como cuando sientes que estás quedándote dormida: primero lentamente y de repente de golpe."-bajo la misma estrella**_

_Shaoran pov.  
><em>

Después de golpear a Eriol y ver la desilusión en los ojos de sakura me sentí pésimo, pero estaba enojado, tomoyo es mi hermanastra y no quiero que sufra y Eriol, bueno, Eriol significa problemas y dolor, lo sé porque somos amigos desde siempre y sé que él no toma enserio a las chicas y no quiero que Tomy sea una más en su lista, ella merece algo mejor que el hecho de que un imbécil le rompa el corazón. Y después la nota de la chica anónima, joder ella también estaba desilusionada de mí. Qué lindo ¿no?, la mujer que he amado toda mi vida y una chica que no sé quién es pero que ve algo más en mí que el chico guapo están desilusionadas de mí.

Eres un imbécil, te odio- grito tomoyo entrando a la casa en cuanto me vio en la sala

Yo no lo soy-dije- solo intento protegerte

Yo se cuidarme sola-grito ella- no te metas en mi vida

Dios eres una idiota-grite sin pensar- pues bien, ya no existes para mi

Ella subió a su cuarto y cerro su puerta con llave y como es obvio en ella encendió su radio, sonaba una canción de Camila, la favorita de tomoyo abrázame; dios termine de arruinar las cosas. Me senté y leí la nota de la chica anónima de nuevo y una frase giraba en mi cabeza _**¿te molestaría regresármelo?**__, esa chica sonaba como sakura, pero no, sakura no era de la clase de chicas que haría eso, ella es muy…muy ella, ella no es tan romanticona aunque halla llorado tres días seguidos porque un personaje de su libro favorito murió; ella es especial desde la primera vez que la vi supe que ella era una mujer distinta y no me equivoque ella es una chica buena, mi paloma en medio de un mundo de cuervos. Y entonces la canción que sonaba de fondo tubo sentido para mí._

_y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
>quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino<br>es junto a ti mi amor_

_yo estaba más que enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto pero al parecer ella solo me ve como el hermanastro de su mejor amiga._

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola..espero les guste el capitulo. gracias por sus comentarios.<br>**_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**un abrazo enorme.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 9:  
><strong>

_¿Qué más? Es preciosa. No te cansas de mirarla. No tienes que preocuparte de si es más inteligente que tú, porque sabes que lo es. Es divertida sin pretenderlo siquiera. La quiero. Tengo la inmensa suerte de quererla, Van Houten. No puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo, pero sí eliges quién te lo hace. Me gustan mis elecciones. Y espero que a ella le gusten las suyas.- bajo la misma estrella_

Un nuevo día inicio tal y como lo hace siempre, destellos dorados surcando las cortinas mientras el incesante y horrible ruido de mi despertador inundaba mi habitación, tomoyo me había llamado la noche anterior para contarme que había discutido con shaoran, dios, no podía reconocer a ese hombre, donde había quedado mi shaoran li, el chico que me enamoro con su dulce sonrisa y su temperamento tranquilo. Me levante de la cama con pesadez, eso pasa cuando hablas hasta la madrugada con tu mejor amiga.

Me duche despacio, no tenía afán, me puse mi vestido floreado azul hasta las rodillas y mis sandalias blancas, me coloque mi gabán blanco y me maquille como de costumbre, me coloque mis pendientes y me aplique perfume. baje a desayunar y mama me sonrió desde la sala.

Tu desayuno está en la mesa-dijo mi hermosa madre con una sonrisa- mañana iremos a casa de tu padre para ayudar a set

Me senté junto a mi madre con mi vaso de jugo de naranja y mis tostadas francesas con mermelada- ¿tienes alguna idea para la fiesta?

Pensé en algo así como una velada romántica muy tierna, velos por todos lados, velas, esas cosas- dijo mama sonriendo

En la tarde me cuentas todo, ¿ok?- dije terminando mi desayuno, me levante y tome mi bolso

Que tengas buen día linda-dijo mama

Igual tu- dije sonriéndole- te amo

Yo también te amo mi niña- dijo ella cuando cerré la puerta

Camine hasta la secundaria, en ese momento todo el mundo sabía de la discusión entre mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida pues estaban gritándose frente a todo el mundo, llegue al lado de tomoyo y la saque de la discusión después de mirar horrible a shaoran.

Dios!-dijo tomoyo sentándose en la escalera-es un idiota

Y tú te estas portando como una nena mimada en medio de un berrinche-dije mirándola seria- los problemas se arreglan en casa no enfrente a todo el mundo

Es su culpa-dijo ella intentando excusarse

Es culpa de ambos-dije en pose maternal- de el por portarse como un idiota y tuya por no saber manejarlo

Ella se levantó y me abrazo mientras sonaba el timbre de inicio de clases, nos separamos y camine hacia mi primera clase, física.

Me senté en mi puesto y shaoran ya estaba allí, se veía mal, triste pero enojado. saque mis post-it y tome uno azul claro.

**_Hey li…._**

**_¿Cómo es eso de que aparte de que golpeas a su novio te enojas con ella?, ella tiene derecho a amar a quien quiera así como yo te amo a ti. te estas portando como un niñito idiota y malcriado, no conocía eso de ti,¿ donde esta el shaoran li del que me enamore?_**

**_Anonymous girl_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridasos lectores..espero les guste el capitulo. gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo. gracias también a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme aunque no escriban un review, gracias por brindarle un momento a mi historia.  
><strong>_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**un abrazo enorme.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 10:  
><strong>

_Desde que te amé nunca se borró tu cicatriz en mí- Gustavo Cerati_

La clase llego a su fin y shaoran salió de allí cabizbajo, no me gustaba verlo así, él siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre irradiaba alegría pero hoy parecía que llevase una nube negra sobre su cabeza. Camine tras él y entramos a el salón de música, el dejo sus cosas y salió del salón, camine hacia su puesto y pegue la nota sobre su maleta.

Él entro junto a el profesor tomo mi nota y una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

_SHAORAN POV_

Cuando entre al salón vi una nota sobre mi maleta, la leí y sonreí, aún estaba triste pero esa chica me estaba diciendo demasiado de frente que me amaba, no sabe el mundo cuanto deseo que sea sakura quien dijera esas palabras, la chica tiene razón, me estoy portando muy mal, tomoyo tiene derecho a amar a quien desee, yo no soy nadie para impedírselo, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz y yo me encargare de que Eriol lo haga o voy a matarlo.

La clase llego a su fin y salimos a receso, vi a sakura salir del salón camino hacia la cafetería, tomoyo estaba esperándola hay y se abrazaron.

Ellas realmente se querían, me acerque pero me mantuve oculto.

Mañana vamos a casa de mi padre para planear todo para el compromiso de set- dijo sakura muy emocionada

Dios-dijo tomoyo- tengo tantas ideas

Mama también-dijo sakura riendo

¿Mike va a estar ahí?-dijo tomoyo curiosa y el rostro de sakura entristeció

no-susurro ella- está en Australia y no puede venir

¿Querías verlo verdad?- dijo tomoyo abrazando a sakura

Sí, no sabes cuánto lo he extrañado-susurro sakura- mejor vamos por dulces ya me deprimí

Deprimida debería estar yo mi hermano me insulto y se enojó conmigo porque estoy enamorada- dijo tomoyo

Es cierto pero al menos el amor de tu vida no te ve como una amiga-dijo sakura mientras entraban a la cafetería.

Algunas preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza ¿quién es ese tal Mike?, ¿sakura está enamorada de él?, ¿es ese tipo el amor de su vida?

De solo pensar que ella amaba a otro mi sangre hirvió, ella no podía amar a alguien que no fuera yo, ¿qué karma estoy pagando? después de terminado el receso, las clases se pasaron demasiado rápido, sakura aún tenía un semblante triste y según lo que dijo en la cafetería no la veré hasta el lunes, solo le pedía a dios que ese tal Mike no apareciera en la fiesta que estaban organizando si yo no estaba allí para proteger a la mujer que amo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridasos lectores..espero les guste el capitulo. gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo. gracias también a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme aunque no escriban un review, gracias por brindarle un momento a mi historia.  
><strong>_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**un abrazo enorme.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 11:**

_"Estoy enamorado de ti Hazel Grace. Y sé que el amor es un grito en el vacío y que el olvido es inevitable, y estoy enamorado de ti."-bajo la misma estrella_

_NARRA SAKURA_

El día paso muy rápido, las clases se terminaron pronto. Salimos de la escuela y tomoyo se fue pronto a su casa con shaoran para alistar su maleta, yo llegue a casa y mama estaba en la sala.

He llamado a tu padre-dijo ella sonriendo- nos esperan esta noche así que nos vamos a las ocho, Sarah también tiene muchas ideas, adoro a esa mujer

Es gracioso que mi madre y la nueva esposa de papa se lleven tan bien.

Deja llamo a tomoyo y le aviso que nos vamos a esa hora-dije, llame a mi mejor amiga

_Hola sak-_

_Hola tom-_

_¿Adivina?-_

_¿Qué?-_

_Shaoran se disculpó conmigo y con Eriol, nos dejó estar juntos sin problema-_

_Qué bueno cariño, llamaba para avisarte que nos vamos esta noche a las ocho, mi madre va a llamar a tus padres para que te dejen ir-_

_Ok, entonces término de arreglar todo y shaoran me lleva a tu casa-_

_Ok aquí te veo-_

_Besitos- _ y tomoyo cortó la llamada

Mi madre ya había alistado nuestras maletas, ella estaba muy emocionada, había pedido todo el fin de semana. Tomoyo llego a la hora prevista y se despidió de shaoran, yo me acerque a él y en un arranque de valentía lo abrase.

Bien hecho-susurre a su oído

Gracias-dijo el devolviéndome el abrazo- suerte

Nos separamos y él se fue a su casa. Empezamos el viaje en coche, todas hablábamos como locas, mi madre era mi segunda mejor amiga, las tres somos muy unidas tomoyo es como otra hija para mama.

Después de tres horas de viaje llegamos, mi padre abrió la puerta y abrazo a mi madre, luego a mí y después a tomoyo; Sarah nos abrazó a todas. Nos sentamos en el sillón a tomar el té. Hablamos sobre nuestras ideas para la fiesta. Ya habíamos acordado que sería formal en un salón con columnas griegas para poder poner telas de color pastel.

Y si ponemos velas- dijo tomoyo- velas blancas

Y rosas blancas-también dije yo

Que sean de esas velas flotantes- dijo Sarah-se ven muy bonitas

¡Dios!-dijo tomoyo- somos genios

Todas nos echamos a reír y de repente la puerta se abrió y mi hermoso hermanastro entro, corrí hacia él y me lance a sus brazos.

Gracias por venir hermanita- dijo el cuándo lo solté

¿Creíste que no iba a venir? ¿Qué clase de mala hermana crees que soy?- dije yo- no iba a perderme esto por nada en el mundo

El me sonrió y camino hacia Sarah, mi madre y tomoyo.

Tiempo sin verte nadeshiko- dijo abrazando a mi madre

Dios! Ya eres todo un hombre- dijo mi madre sonriéndole- me alera que quieras casarte con la bella Alice

Gracias- dijo él y abrazo a mi mejor amiga- tomoyo cariño

Crecimos juntos set- dijo ella- no me perdería esto ni por todo el oro del mundo, me encanta que estés tan enamorado

Espero que ustedes también encuentren al amor de su vida pronto- dijo el abrazándonos a las dos- tú también nadeshiko

Yo ya estoy muy vieja para eso- dijo mi madre

Viaja mi pared- dijo Sarah- estas muy guapa, ¿no es así amor?

Si, estas hermosa nadeshiko-dijo mi padre- deberías pensar conseguirte un novio

Lo meditare- dijo mi madre y todos sonreimos

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridasos lectores..espero les guste el capitulo. gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo. gracias también a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme aunque no escriban un review, gracias por brindarle un momento a mi historia.  
><strong>_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**un abrazo enorme.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 12:**

_Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido (Ciudad de hueso)_

Después de una larga y tendida discusión, nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano, set nos llevó al salón que él mismo había elegido, era un salón con columnas griegas y enormes ventanas, era realmente hermoso, la fiesta iba a ser a las 7:15 de la noche así que había que darnos prisa, colocamos los velos color rosa claro en las ventanas y cruzados por las columnas con sedilla plateada.

Acomodamos las mesas y las sillas en el borde del salón para dejar una pista de baile en la mitad, acomodamos los manteles y los adornos, los floreros con rosas blancas y rosa, candelabros plateados por todas partes, era sin duda una fantasía romántica hecha realidad, terminamos de ordenar la comida y nos fuimos a casa, teníamos que arreglarnos.

Llegamos a la casa a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, set estaba hay muy nervioso, ese era su gran día. Me coloque un vestido azul claro con brillos en el cinturón, tomoyo se puso un vestido rojo con negro muy muy bonito. Set tenía un esmoquin azul marino precioso.

Mama se colocó un vestido aguamarina que se le veía precioso, Sarah tenía un vestido violeta claro con negro que se le veía simplemente perfecto y papa tenía un traje negro precioso. Set salió de la casa a las 6:45 pues debía recoger a Alice de casa de su abuela para llevarla a la fiesta.

Salimos de casa y no se sabía cuál de todas estaba más emocionada, mama y Sarah parecían locas, ellas eran algo así como mejores amigas, tomoyo y yo veríamos al que ha sido nuestro hermano pedirle a el amor de su vida que se casara con él sin duda estábamos completamente emocionadas.

Llegamos al salón y a los poco minutos llego set con Alice quien llevaba un vestido vainilla con un cinturón negro. Empezó la fiesta y Alice no se imaginaba el motivo. Después de un rato set hizo detener la música y se paró frente a Alice.

Desde que llegaste a mi vida todo a mejorado, cambie del cielo a la tierra, se que soy un posesivo celoso pero es porque te amo y temo que alguien ose robar una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida entera- empezó a decir el- eres la mujer más importante en mi vida después de mi madre y mi hermana, tu…tu eres mi vida entera Alice, amor mío, mi bebe, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Alice casi lloro cuando Set le mostro el anillo, ella susurro un sí y luego lo beso con mucho amor. Sin duda yo quería un amor así con shaoran li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridasos lectores..espero les guste el capitulo. gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo. gracias también a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme aunque no escriban un review, gracias por brindarle un momento a mi historia.  
><strong>_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**un abrazo enorme.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 13:  
><strong>

_El amor perfecto deja huella y el suyo había sido perfecto."El cuaderno de noah"_

Después de un fin de semana familiar, era hora de volver a casa. Hora de volver a mi realidad. El viaje fue corto en medio de nuestra emocionante conversación sobre encontrar el amor. Shaoran vino por tomoyo y yo volví a abrazarlo, dios de donde sacaba tanta fuerza de voluntad para hacer esas cosa. Me acosté después de cenar, mama tendría una sección de fotos al día siguiente así que no la vería en por lo menos una semana. Me quede profunda en cuanto me arrope.

Mi despertador empezó a sonar, dios odio ese aparato. Me levante pesadamente, me di una ducha. Me coloque mi vestido negro con azul hasta las rodillas, mi suéter negro y mis tacones azules de dos centímetros. Me delinee los ojos con azul y negro, me aplique rubor, rímel y brillo labial, me aplique perfume y mi puse mis aretes cortos plata. Baje y me prepare cereal y tostadas.

Camine hacia la secundaria a paso lento pensando en cómo haría para conseguir el amor, de shaoran, el simplemente no me veía como una chica. Entre a el salón de música y saque un post-it morado.

**_Hey li…_**

**_Qué bueno que ya pediste disculpas, ese es el shaoran li que conozco, el shaoran li al que amo._**

**_Psdt: suerte en el partido de hoy aunque no creo que la necesites eres demasiado bueno._**

**_Anonymous girl_**

La clase empezó y termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, shaoran estaba feliz y todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que las cosas se habían arreglado. Salí del salón y deje la nota en su casillero, dios amo a ese hombre. Mi día estuvo bien, tomoyo estaba con Eriol por lo que no la vi mucho, estuvimos juntas en el almuerzo. Hoy había un partido muy importante para shaoran así que me quede fuera del horario de clases.

Estaba sentada en la tribuna cuando vi a li con mi nota en las manos y luego sonrió, la guardo dentro de su maleta y empezó el juego. Como era obvio ganaron, shaoran me llevo a casa y se despidió con un abrazo, se nos estaba volviendo costumbre abrazarnos.

Me senté en el sillón con un tarro de helado de menta mientras veía el guerrero más letal, lo sé no es un programa de chicas pero me gusta. Después de tres episodios decidí ver otra cosa así que puse ink master, después de ver los tatuajes más lindos del mundo pedí una pizza para cenar. Me fui a dormir después de un tranquilo día de escuela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridasos lectores..espero les guste el capitulo. gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo. gracias también a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme aunque no escriban un review, gracias por brindarle un momento a mi historia.  
><strong>_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**un abrazo enorme.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 14:  
><strong>

_No había un momento específico. Era como poco a poco despertarte. Pasas de estar dormido, en el espacio entre el sueño la vigilia y la conciencia. Es un proceso lento, pero cuando estás despierto, no te puedes confundir. No había duda de que estás enamorado.(we"ll always have summer)_

Mi despertador sonó mientras yo me envolvía en mis cobijas como una hermosa y sensual oruga. Después de unos minutos por fin me levante de la cama, me di una buena ducha, no sabía que ponerme, me decidí por un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca con un gato estampado y un saco negro de hilo y unas valetas negras con flores blancas. Me delinee los ojos con negro y me aplique brillo labial, nada más. Me aplique perfume y baje a la cocina, me serví fruta y café. Termine de comer y salí de la casa.

Llegue apenas para empezar la clase de inglés, shaoran estaba sonriente, se veía bellísimo. Me senté en mi puesto habitual y puse atención, mi mirada se turnaba entre la maestra y shaoran. La clase pasó rápido, camine por el pasillo hacia el salón en el que tendría cálculo, me senté en el último puesto del salón, saque un post-it azul y escribí.

_**Hey li….**_

_**¿La sonrisa que tenías antes del partido era por mi nota? Quiero pensar que sí.**_

_**Felicidades por el resultado del partido, sabía que iban a ganar por cierto que bueno que hallas arreglado las cosas con tomoyo, me gusta verte feliz.**_

_**Anonymous girl**_

Shaoran entro al poco rato y me sonrió, se sentó en la silla delante de mí, se giró y dijo- ¿qué tal la fiesta de tu hermano?

Genial, debiste ver el rostro de Alice cuando Set le pidió casarse con el- dije con una sonrisa- fue hermoso

Qué bueno, sabía que ustedes harían una excelente fiesta- dijo él y se voltio de nuevo

La clase paso sin pena ni gloria y shaoran dejo sus cosas sobre su mesa mientras hablaba con el docente. Me levante de mi asiento y pegue la nota en su libreta. Salí del salón a paso pausado, iba para la cafetería para verme con tomoyo cuando escuche a las chicas del club de fans de shaoran que ahora el seria el capitán del equipo, me alegre mucho por él, sin duda se lo merecía. Entre al comedor y me senté junto a tomoyo con un café y unas donuts.

Si te enteraste- me dijo ella- mi hermanito ahora es el capitán del equipo

Si, ya me entere - susurre llenándome la boca con mi donut de mora- escuche a unas de las locas del club de fans hablar sobre eso

Shaoran llego a nuestro lado y se sentó- ¿adivinen qué?, soy el nuevo capitán

Felicidades- dijo tomoyo- ese es mi hermano

te lo mereces, hace tiempo debieron haberte elegido-dije sonriéndole y él me sonrió devuelta mientras tomaba mi mano

gracias- me dijo y la sonrisa llego hasta nuestros ojos

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridasos lectores..espero les guste el capitulo. **_

_**gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo. gracias también a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme aunque no escriban un review, gracias por brindarle un momento a mi historia.  
><strong>_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**un abrazo enorme.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 15:  
><strong>

_"A veces el miedo te impide vivir"- perdona pero quiero casarme contigo_

Después de ese pequeño momento en el que sentí que le importaba, él separa su mano de la mía y empezó a comer. El resto del día paso sin pena ni gloria, fue un leve parpadeo. Al terminar las clases me fui a casa contando los pasos, no tenía prisa en llegar. al entrar lo primero que vi fue un mensaje en el buzón del teléfono.

**_Hola hija, solo quería saludarte y decirte lo mucho que me alegro que vinieras a vernos, que le ayudaras a tu hermanastro en todo esto para Alice, gracias hija._**

**_Te quiero mucho, esperamos verte pronto. Sabes que Sarah te ama como si fueras su hija y set te adora. Ojala vengas más seguido no solo en vacaciones. _**

**_No olvides que te amo._**

Sonreí al escuchar aquel mensaje de mi padre, entre mis planes estaba irme a vivir un tiempo con él y aprender a tatuar, talvez podría trabajar en la tienda de Sarah, aunque mi gran sueño es estudiar literatura y poder ser editora y traductora literaria.

Entre a la cocina y me serví un poco de soda de naranja, rebusque en la nevera que había y encontré arroz chino del día anterior. Lo calenté en el horno y me senté en el sillón a ver tele mientras comía. La noche llego muy rápido entre películas infantiles y soda. Me fui a dormir, estaba cansada de estar echada en el sillón sin hacer nada. En cuanto me acosté quede en coma.

El día empezó como suelen empezar los días de escuela con el ensordecedor ruido de un despertador. lo apague y me levante sin ganas el mundo exterior estaba helado. Camine hacia el baño y después de una rápida ducha me puse mu jean rojo y mi esqueleto negro con el logo de hello venus, me coloque mi chaqueta de lana roja y mis valetas negras, me delinee los ojos, me aplique rímel, labial y perfume, me puse mis lentes rojos con negro y baje a prepararme algo rápido de comer. Me prepare un poco de avena con fruta y yogurt, salí de casa sin prisa, camine despacio, apreciando el día que estaba empezando, las nubes, las aves, las personas. El mundo es un enorme libro por descubrir, cada día una página nueva que trazamos con nuestros pasos. Soy feliz con la vida que tengo, con la familia y los amigos que tengo pero no voy a negar que tener a shaoran como algo más que un amigo sería lo más cool de la vida.

Llegue a la escuela y todo el mundo estaba en los corredores, entre a mi salón de química y sonreí, me senté en el último puesto y saque un post-it rojo.

******_Hey li…perdón...Hey señor capitán del equipo_**

**_Sabía que ibas a llegar pronto a conseguir la camiseta de capitán, eres un excelente jugador._**

**_Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Te lo mereces, mil felicidades._**

**_anonymous girl._**

Las personas fueron llegando entre ellas shaoran, se sentó en el puesto de enfrente pues quería poner toda la atención posible. La clase termino después de dos horas largas de charla por parte del profesor, me levante de mi asiento y salí del salón, pegue la nota en el casillero de shaoran y seguí mi camino a mi salón de arte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridasos lectores..espero les guste el capitulo. **_

_**gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo. gracias también a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme aunque no escriban un review, gracias por brindarle un momento a mi historia.  
><strong>_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**un abrazo enorme.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capitulo 16:  
><strong>

_La maestra parloteaba como loca, yo estaba realmente aburrida, esa clase me estresa, esa mujer jamás se calla, no toma pausas para respirar, solo habla y habla y habla; ya estaba realmente desesperada así que decidí escuchar música._

_Mientras sonaba morticians daugther no pude evitar pensar en shaoran sobre todo cuando Andy bierzack canto aquellas dos frases _**_One million years I will say your name. _****_  
>I love you more than I can never scream.<em>** Nunca le había encontrado tanto sentido a dos simples frases, estas contenían todo lo que sentía.

La clase termino y vi a shaoran con mi nota en las manos mientras caminaba a la cafetería, amo su sonrisa, es la más bonita que he visto en mi vida. En verdad amo a ese hombre con cada fibra de mí ser, toda yo lo amo. Entre a la cafetería y vi a tomoyo sentada con Eriol, lo mejor era no interrumpir así que compre un sándwich y una soda de uva y luego salí de allí camino a la terraza de la escuela. Me senté en la barandilla a comer viendo al mundo bajo mis pies mientras why so serious? de shinee invadía mis sentidos.

**_¿Por qué estás tan seria? _****_  
>Romeo y Julieta, no es una triste historia de amor<br>Todo va a salir bien  
>Eres una maníaca de las historias de amor que sabe que habrá un inevitable final feliz <em>**

La campana para entrar a clases sonó, regrese a la planta baja de la escuela entre a mi salón de física y me senté en mi lugar habitual, y de repente me entraron ganas de escribirle una nota a shaoran, saqué un post-it rojo y escribí:

**_Hola shaoran…ya te había dicho que tienes una hermosa sonrisa._**

**_Eso me hace pensar en el día que te conocí, no creo que me recuerdes, somos muchas las chicas que estudiamos contigo desde tercer grado, desde el día que llegaste llamaste la atención de todas las chicas, incluyéndome. sin duda tienes la sonrisa mas linda del mundo _**

**_anonymous girl_**

Él entro al salón y se sentó algunos puestos frente a mí, yo tenía una enorme fascinación por mirarlo, cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, cada palabra todo en él era magnifico, simplemente perfecto. En verdad estoy enamorada de este hombre.

la clase termino y era hora de ir a casa, camine y pegue la nota en el asiento de shaoran mientras el miraba para otro lado. El camino a casa fue corto, llegue y no había nadie, la pobre de mama trabaja mucho. Saque raviolis y los metí al horno, cuando estuvieron listos me senté a comer en el sillón mientras me bebía una botella de té. Oscureció rápidamente y la luna empezó a brillar en el cielo, después de unas cuantas horas de tele fue el momento de ir a la cama. Buenas noches mundo, buenas noches shaoran li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridasos lectores..espero les guste el capitulo. **_

_**gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo. gracias también a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme aunque no escriban un review, gracias por brindarle un momento a mi historia.  
><strong>_

_**espero sus reviews son muy importantes para mi evolucion como escritora.  
><strong>_

_**un abrazo enorme.  
><strong>_

_**megan**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 17:  
><strong>

_**"y cuando te toque me di cuenta de que tuve las manos vacías toda mi vida"**_

_Un nuevo día inicio mientras mi despertador me sacaba de quicio, odio el sonido de ese aparato, pospuse la alarma y me enrolle entre mis cobijas. Diez minutos después el aparato del infierno volvió a sonar. Me levante de la cama después de apagarlo de un golpe; me metí a duchar, tome una corta y dulce ducha de agua tibia, salí y me vestí, me coloque unos leggins negros y encima un blusón azul de manga larga, me puse mis botines de tacón negros y un collar, hoy usaría mis lentes azules con verde. me aplique perfume y me maquille ligeramente, sabía que a shaoran no le gustan las chicas que se maquillan demasiado._

_Baje a la cocina y me prepare unos crepes de queso y me serví un poco de leche achocolatada; después de mi rápido desayuno Salí de casa y camine hacia la escuela y la primera imagen que tuve fue la de shaoran sonriendo, no pude evitar sonreír, tomoyo estaba con __Eriol__ tomados de la mano, me alegraba mucho por mi amiga, ella estaba realmente enamorada de ese chico de cabello azul._

_Después de saludarlos a todos, entre a clase, tenía comunidad y ciencias socio-políticas, me senté en mi puesto y shaoran se hiso delante de mí. la clase trascurrió con normalidad la maestra Huna hablaba sobre la importancia de los derechos humanos y los valores en la educación; y vi a shaoran bajar la cabeza cuando pregunto si ya habíamos empezado el texto sobre cultura ciudadana, sonreí y me dieron ganas de escribirle una nota a shaoran, saque un post-it amarillo y escribí:_

_**Muy buenos días li…**_

_**¿Ya empezaste el libro de comunidad? , si no lo has hecho EMPIEZA YA SEÑOR NO LEO, la prueba de lectura es pronto.**_

_**Por cierto suerte en las eliminatorias señor capitán, sé que les va a ir fenomenal, eres un excelente jugador y tienes un gran equipo. te mando un enorme beso de la suerte.**_

_**anonymous girl**_

_la clase siguió su curso y yo pegue la nota en la maleta de shaoran mientras él fue al baño, la campana sonó y salí del salón saltando como pastorcita, estaba feliz, era un día de esos en los que amaneces eufórica y con ganas de sonreírle a todo el mundo. fui a mi siguiente clase, era hora de química hoy sin duda no era el día de shaoran, por lo menos en el ámbito escolar porque yo sabía que iban a ganar el juego de football._

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme. intentare hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicológico y un beso.**_

_**megan**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 18:  
><strong>

**_"Un brindis ―gritó. ―A los idiotas y a las chicas que rompen tu corazón. Y al absoluto y horrible horror de perder a tu mejor amiga porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para enamorarte de ella" travis maddox- beautiful disasters_**

_SHAORAN POV_

Allí estaba yo con una nueva nota de la chica anónima en las manos, en verdad sonaba como sakura cuando quería, esta chica me cae bien, no solo habla de lo guapo que soy como las locas del club de fans que me armaron, señor esas mujeres son exasperantes, a veces no las tolero, camine hacia el salón de química, el mundo me odia, como es eso de tener las dos clases que más detestas en la vida el mismo día y seguidas, sin duda, esto es el infierno en la tierra. Entre al salón y vi a sakura sentada atrás con un libro entre sus bellas manos, no me fije mucho en el titulo pero la sonrisa que tenía era como de comercial, esa chica es realmente hermosa.

el maestro tora empezó su clase a la que no le preste ni un solo segundo de atención, tenía la cabeza ocupada entre el partido y sakura, esa mujer me trae de locos. la vi salir del salón sonriendo, la seguí y entro a la cafetería, pidió dos donuts y tres latas de soda de piña; esa chica come como si la vida se le acabase.

El resto del día paso entre la clase de literatura en la que sakura se emocionó hablando de la mitología nórdica y educación física donde nos dedicamos a entrenar un poco para el gran juego. Sakura estaba sentada en el pasto mientras los del equipo corríamos, podía jurar que ella estaba mirándome. al llegar las tres de la tarde, empezó el juego, antes de empezar vi a sakura en la tribuna y me susurro un _suerte, sé que van a ganar_ y me regalo un de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Como esperábamos, ganamos el partido, camine hacia la tribuna y sakura me abrazo por un diminuto instante, me gusta estar entre sus brazos, estar allí es como encontrarse en el paraíso. En verdad amo a sakura kinomoto, la amo como nunca nadie va a amarla, ella es algo así como la princesa de mi cuento, esa chica es especial, dulce, tímida, cruel cuando lo desea, franca, leal, sincera, ella es un ángel en la tierra, sin contar que es hermosa como una ninfa. Después de darle las gracias por estar ahí, entre a los vestidores, era hora de una ducha, después de darme un buen baño me puse mis jeans negros y mi camiseta verde, mis tenis verdes y salí de la escuela, tomoyo y sakura me esperaban en el estacionamiento.

Felicidades hermanito- dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa

Te dije que iban a ganar- susurro sakura mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos- felicidades, me alegro mucho por ustedes

La abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla para luego murmurar un gracias, dios! La amo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme. intentare hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicológico y un beso.**_

_**megan**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 19:  
><strong>

**_"La locura es el estado en que la felicidad deja de ser inalcanzable." — Alicia en el país de las maravillas_**.

_NARRA SAKURA:_

Después de nuestro efusivo abrazo y casi desmayarme cuando beso mi mejilla, shaoran me llevo a casa, después de volver a abrazarnos y besarle en la mejilla, entre en mi casa con la sonrisa más grande que he podido tener en mi vida. encendí mi radio y sorprendentemente la canción que sonaba era algo así como la banda sonora perfecta para mi estado de ánimo.

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo __  
>Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser<em>

Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
>Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies<p>

Y tengo también  
>Un corazón que se muere por dar amor<br>Y que no conoce el fin  
>Un corazón que late por vos<p>

_Por eso yo te quiero __  
>tanto que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento<br>yo te quiero  
>porque tu dolor es mi dolor<br>y no hay dudas  
>yo te quiero<br>con el alma y con el corazón  
>te venero<br>hoy y siempre gracias te doy a ti mi amor  
>por existir <em>

Cante a todo pulmón mientras buscaba en mi despensa palomitas de maíz, cuando por fin encontré mis palomitas de caramelo, las metí al horno microondas y seguí cantando, juanes me gusta, no hay mejor música en español que la suya. Cuando mis palomitas estuvieron listas, tome una soda del refrigerador, apague la radio y me senté en mi hermoso sillón a ver el guerrero más letal; casi me da un infarto cuando vi que la reproducción de hoy iba a enfrentar a mis dos amores históricos, pueden imaginarse un ninja contra un espartano.

Después del episodio más emocionante que he visto en mi vida y tres latas de refresco de uva, fue hora de comer algo de verdad, así que decidí cocinar pasta con pollo y queso, puse el agua mientras escuchaba la publicidad de ink master, puse el pollo a cocer y regrese a la sala.

Cuando el agua hirvió puse la pasta en la olla mientras revisaba la cocción de mi suculento pollo, una vez estuvo todo listo solo tuve que desmenuzar el pollo, servir la pasta y llenar el plato con queso, me senté a cenar, cuando entro una llamada.

_Casa kinomoto- dije_

_Hola muñeca- dijo mi madre al otro lado de la línea_

_Hola ma- dije- que ocurrió_

_Llamaba para avisarte que no llegare esta noche, te veo mañana en la tarde cuando regreses de la escuela- dijo ella_

_Ok, ma cuídate- dije_

_Te amo bebe- dijo ella_

_Te amo-susurre y mama corto la llamada_

Otra noche sola, ya me había acostumbrado a que mama no estuviera, era su trabajo, con el nos mantenía, ojala le den un descanso después de esta campaña, ella necesita tiempo para descansar. Seguí en el sillón hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. buenas noches mundo, que mañana sea un gran día por favor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme. intentare hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicológico y un beso.**_

_**megan**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 20:**

_**"Hay mecanismos que están tan... tan rotos que no se pueden reparar".-cazadores de sombras príncipe metálico**_

Un nuevo día empezó, mi despertador sonaba y yo como cosa extraña en mi me levante sin chistar o maldecir, entre a la ducha y después de darme un buen baño, salí envuelta en mi bata. Me acerque a mi closet y saque un pantalón verde lima y una korean shirt blanca con adornos dorados, me vestí y me coloque unas valetas negras y un saco de hilo del mismo tono con destellos plateados. Me senté frente al espejo y decidí hacer algo que nunca en mi vida pensé hacer, iba a maquillarme enserio, me aplique rubor, sombra lima muy muy suave, delineador y brillo labial y un poquito de rímel tampoco quería parecer un payaso, los resultados me gustaron, tome mi flequillo y lo amarre con una ganchillo negro para que no se notara y me organice el cabello en pequeñas ondas, tenía la sensación de que algo bueno iba a pasar hoy.

Baje y me prepare un pequeño desayuno y salí de casa. Camine despacio y entonces vi a shaoran y a tomoyo entrando, shaoran se veía especialmente guapo hoy, entre a el salón de ciencias humanas y lo vi sentado en el puesto delante del que yo solía ocupar, lo salude con la mano al pasar por su lado y me senté. la clase estaba algo aburrida, ni siquiera recuerdo que tema estaba explicando el maestro, saque un post-it pues era hora de que la anonymous girl felicitara a shaoran.

_**Hey li…**_

_**Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, eres un excelente jugador y un magnifico capitán, el de ayer fue el mejor partido que te he visto jugar. mil felicidades, sabía que iban a ganar, estas mejorando cada vez más eres algo así como un vanpersi, no mejor dicho eres un zlatan.**_

_**:)**_

_**anonymous girl**_

Shaoran se quedó dormido, pueden creerlo, se fue dejando caer sobre su asiento, lo amo tanto. Aproveche eso para dejarle la nota junto a su rostro. la clase termino y shaoran se despertó cuando la campana sonó, le sonreí cuando el giro a verme, salí del salón y camine hacia el salón de cálculo, me senté y shaoran entro con mi nota en las manos. Sentí por un momento que el se había dado cuenta de que yo era la chica anónima, pero volví a respirar cuando la guardo y no me dijo nada al respecto.

El resto del día paso rápido entre cortas conversaciones con tomoyo, clases largas y miradas a shaoran li.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme. intentare hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicológico y un beso.**_

_**megan**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 21:  
><strong>

_**"A veces la vida es como un rompecabezas de dos caras, nunca sabemos en qué momento vamos a invertir un pieza, o en que instante una pieza no encajara; la vida nos da la opción de cambiar de plan, de pensar mejor, pero a veces no solo depende de nosotros mismo, depende del mundo, de cómo nos llevemos con las cosas a nuestro alrededor. A veces estamos rebosantes de vida y felicidad y hay días en los que lo único que queremos es morir rápido, hay momentos en la vida en los que la muerte es tan tentadora. Igualmente hay días en los que simplemente queremos ver arder el mundo".**_

NARRA SHAORAN:

El día paso demasiado deprisa, sakura se veía especialmente bella hoy, estaba en el estacionamiento y vi a sakura salir, tomoyo se había largado con Eriol, tome una fuerte respiración y con paso decidido me acerque a ella.

Hola sakura- murmure

Hola shaoran- dijo ella con una sonrisa de esas que hacen que tu corazón se derrita

¿Tu…tú quieres…ir por un helado?- susurre nervioso y vi a sakura mirarme sorprendida

Claro me encantaría- susurro algo sonrojada, dios amo cuando se sonroja, se ve muy tierna

Subimos a mi coche y conduje hasta la heladería que queda cerca a su casa, nos bajamos del auto frente a un local rosa y café, entramos y la chica que estaba tras la barra nos saludó.

Hola ki..- sakura sacudió la cabeza y la chica se calló momentáneamente- hola sakurita

Hola hikari- saludo ella muy emocionada y se giró un poco- él es shaoran li, shaoran ella es mi amiga hikari

Un placer conocerte- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y se acercó a sakura para susurrarle algo a el oído que la hizo ruborizar

Igualmente-dije algo avergonzado esa chica me miraba demasiado fijo

Que vas a comer hoy sak- dijo ella sonriendo

Yo quiero lo de siempre y tu shaoran?- dijo ella girando a verme

Yo quiero un helado de chocolate- dije

Ok, en un rato se los llevo a la mesa- murmuro hikari con una sonrisa

Sakura me guio por el negocio y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás bajo un árbol de cerezo.

¿Así que vienes muy seguido?- pregunte

Si, solíamos venir aquí con touya antes de que se fuera a la universidad, ahora vengo con tomoyo- dijo ella sonriendo

Si quieres podemos venir juntos más seguido- le dije y ella me sonrió aun mas

Me encantaría shaoran-dijo ella- ahora que tomoyo tiene a Eriol e estado algo sola, tu compañía me sentaría muy bien

¿Y tu mama?- pregunte preocupado, como era eso de que mi princesa estaba sola

Esta muy ocupada trabajando- dijo ella levantando los hombros- he estado algo lejos de naoko porque esta ocupada con la emisora escolar y está buscándose un novio y pues hikari trabaja casi todo el día, solo podemos estar juntas los fines de semana

Ya veo- dije- ¿cómo conociste a hikari? se ve que son muy buenas amigas

Hemos sido vecinas toda la vida, siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien-dijo ella

Hikari llego a la mesa con una copa con tres bolas de helado de color verde claro y con mi bandeja de helado de chocolate

Gracias- dijimos sakura y yo al unísono y hikari solo sonrió

¿Eso es helado de qué?- pregunte curioso después de comerme mi primera cucharada de helado

Menta, amo el helado de menta- dijo ella sonriendo para luego meterse una enorme cucharada a la boca

Seguimos comiendo y conversando descubrí cosas de sakura que no sabía cómo que su hermano ya no venía a verla, que su hermanastro era un gran amigo para ella, que su color favorito contra todo pronóstico era el negro y que ya no coleccionaba peluches.

cuando terminamos de comer, pague los helados y nos subimos al auto. frene frente a su casa y ella bajo del auto, baje tras ella.

Gracias shaoran- murmuro ella- fue una gran tarde, me divertí mucho

No fue nada sakura- dije yo- yo también me divertí mucho, deberíamos repetirlo pronto

Me encantaría- dijo ella y me abrazo- buenas noches shaoran

Buenas noches sakura- susurre y le bese la mejilla- descansa

Nos separamos y sakura entro a su casa, dios fue el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. esto es algo así como un maratón de love notes.**_

_**gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicológico y un beso.**_

_**megan**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 22:  
><strong>

_**"Es porque estás demasiado asustado para confesarle a nadie a quien amas realmente. El amor nos vuelve**_ **mentirosos".**-******_cazadores de sombras ciudad de cristal_**

_NARRA SAKURA:_

Después de despedirme de shaoran en la puerta de mi casa, entre a casa y me senté tras la puerta; estaba sorprendida, jamás pensé que algo así podría pasarme, nunca pensé que shaoran me invitaría a un helado, ahora puedo decir que al menos somos amigos, no podía creer que hubiera estado hasta las7 de la noche con shaoran li, sonreí como una idiota.

¿Porque estas tan feliz linda?- dijo mi madre parada frente a mi

Porque salí con shaoran-dije con la sonrisa más grande del mundo

Tuvieron una cita- dijo ella emocionada

No fue una cita mama, fue una salida de amigos- susurre yo

Pero al menos tuvieron un acercamiento- dijo mi madre en tono sabio, ella sabía de mi enamoramiento pero intentaba no involucrarse mucho en el asunto para no incomodarme- ¿quieres cenar?

¿Qué preparaste?- pregunte

Macarrones con queso- dijo ella ayudándome a levantar del suelo

Pues dame dos platos madre- dije sonriéndole

Nos sentamos a comer y charlamos sobre su día, le dieron una semana para descansar mientras arreglaban el contrato de la otra campaña publicitaria que iba a hacer. Después de una larga y tendida conversación con mi madre me fui a dormir estaba agotadamente feliz.

Después de un cálido y delicioso sueño me desperté por e sonido de mi despertador, me levante de la cama despacio, no tenía ganas de parame de allí pues estaba tibia. Me duche y me vestí. Me coloque un vestido azul que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y mi saco blanco y mis valetas azules, me maquille como de costumbre y baje a la cocina. Mama estaba hay terminando de preparar mi desayuno. Me sirvió jugo de melón, tostadas francesas y un poco de fruta picada, queso y café. dios mi madre va a ponerme como un chancho a pesar de que ella es modelo no me obliga a estar delgada y a seguir regímenes de dieta y ejercicio, nunca me a obligado a estar a la moda o cosas así, eso es lo que amo de ella.

Salí de casa después de comer, iba caminando mientras veía el cielo y sentí la necesidad de mirar al frente y mi corazón se rompió en pedazos al ver a shaoran tomado de la mano a una chica a la que no conocía, me dolió como nada en la vida; él la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y ella no podía estar más feliz, las lágrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos, shaoran tenía una novia o lo que quiera que sea ella, quería ir allá y mechonear a esa chica.

**_Pero créeme mi socio. _****_  
>No se puede hacer negocio,<br>con un corazón roto. _**

Respire profundo y seguí mi camino pase por su lado y no lo mire. entre a el salón y me sente en mi puesto habitual, saque un post-it y escribí:

**_Hey li:_**

**_:( ¿quién es ella? ¿Porque la tomas de la mano?._**

**_Suerte en química, la necesitas me dijeron que el examen final es realmente el infierno, pero sé que lo lograras._**

**_Posdata: duele, verte de la mano con ella y que le sonrías así._**

**_anonymous girl_**

Con que a eso se refería tomoyo cuando hablaba de una pena de amor, lo más triste es que yo estaba sufriendo porque perdí a alguien que jamás tuve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. esto es algo así como un maratón de love notes.**_

_**gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicológico y un beso.**_

_**megan**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 23:  
><strong>

_La clase de literatura empezó, shaoran llego sonriendo, ni siquiera me miro; mi corazón estaba muy muy roto, podía sentir los pedazos romperse en miles más. casi no puse atención en clase mi corazón me dolía, me salí de clase a la mitad diciendo que estaba enferma, me senté en la azotea. Empezó a llorar hasta que las lágrimas se me acabaron, los ojos me dolían, el delineador se me había corrido, sin duda estaba hecha un desastre, me limpie los rastros de rímel y delineador y me maquille de nuevo._

**_Para el café está la azúcar. _****_  
>Para el pan, la mantequilla.<br>Para crecer es la vida._**

Para amarrarte, la culpa.  
>Pa' protegerte está el miedo.<br>Y pa' equivocarte, hazle caso.

Para el ateo está su mente.  
>Para el cristiano, la cruz.<br>Pa' los budistas la flor de loto.

Pero en todos mis años, hijo  
>yo nunca he encontrado paz pa' un corazón roto.<p>

Maldito tommy torres porque siempre tiene razón, me levante y regrese a la primera planta, pegue la nota en el casillero de li y seguí mi camino a el salón de artes, la maestra nos puso a dibujar, no pude hacer otra cosa que una jarra de cristal llena de mariposas azules; la clase paso rápido y llego la hora de ir a comer. Le pedí a zusuna un sándwich, una soda de piña y dos donuts de mora; volví a la azotea. Comí despacio sin prisa alguna, cuando termine me asome por la baranda y vi a li, al parecer estaba leyendo mi nota y negó con la cabeza pero sonrió; ¿porque mierda sonreía? ¿Se burlaba de mi dolor? Ahora estaba dolida y enojada.

Entre de nuevo a la planta baja y camine a mi salón de física, entre y shaoran ya estaba ahí.

Hola sakura- dijo el sonriente, forcé una sonrisa

Hola shaoran-dije intentando que mi voz no se quebrara- estas muy feliz hoy

Sí, mi prima meiling llego ayer de china, ella es como mi hermana estoy muy feliz de verla otra vez- dijo el mientras me indicaba que me sentara con él y así lo hice- no la veía hace tres años, puedes creerlo tres años sin mi mejor amiga

Mi corazón se detuvo, por eso se reía, dios, mi corazón se reparó automáticamente y pude sonreír realmente- me alegro mucho por ti- susurre y me gire al frente pues el maestro ya había llegado. la mano de shaoran tomo la mía y la apretó yo gire a verlo y él me miraba de una forma muy rara y entonces susurro- quieres ir en un rato a casa para conocer a meiling e ir con ella y tomoyo a hacer cosas de chicas

Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí mientras el me enviaba un beso seguido de un gracias.

Dios lo amo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. esto es algo así como un maratón de love notes.**_

_**gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicológico y un beso.( bendito sea german garmendia)( lo amo)**_

_**megan**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 24:**

el resto del día se pasó volando, al llegar la tarde fui con shaoran y tomoyo a su casa, allí en la sala estaba la chica de la mañana, en verdad es muy bonita, tiene el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos rojizos.

Mey- dijo shaoran- ella es sakura kinomoto, la chica volvió a verla

Hola señorita kinomoto, soy meiling li, la prima de shaoran-dijo ella sonriendo, es usted realmente hermosa

Por favor llámame sakura o sak como te sea más cómodo- susurre yo- tú también eres muy hermosa, es un placer conocerte

Meiling sonrío- gracias sakura, llámame mey

Al parecer ustedes dos se llevan bien así que las dejo para que hablen cosas de chica- murmuro el saliendo de la sala.

Me senté en el sillón junto a meiling- bueno mey, háblame de ti

No hay mucho que contar, soy un año menor que shaoran, me gusta el k-pop, leer, bailar, comer helado de hierbabuena, amo los gatos, dibujar, soy una loca

Dios!- grite- a mí también me gusta el k-pop, mi helado favorito es el de menta, adoro a los animales, sean perros, gatos, pericos, leones, pollitos; me encanta leer y no eres una loca, lo que pasa es que somos diferentes al resto, tu, tomoyo y yo somos especiales

Meiling sonrió de una forma resplandeciente- mey lo más seguro es que tomoyo se largue con eriol así que tú y yo deberíamos ir por un helado y a dar una vueltita por el centro comercial.

Es una excelente idea sakura- dijo ella, nos levantamos y salimos de la casa; caminamos como locas por todas partes, nos comimos tres helados y vimos muchas tiendas, meiling y yo teníamos gustos muy parecidos en ropa y colores.

Regresamos a la casa li cuando la noche ya había caído, ella y yo nos reíamos de todo y por todo. Entramos y nos sentamos en la casa.

Debiste verlo vestido de niña sak, fue simplemente perfecto- mey me estaba contando sobre una ocasión en la que vistieron a shaoran de niña para Halloween- debiste verlo con su vestido rosado y el maquillaje, se veía bellísimo, aquí tengo una foto

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un pequeño shaoran li de unos seis años con un vestido como el de blanca nieves pero rosa y maquillado, me reí demasiado- se ve precioso

De que se ri..MEILING porque le mostraste eso- grito el sonrojado

Te ves bellísimo shaoran-dije- muy tierno

El agacho la cabeza abochornado, me levante y lo abrace.

Bueno yo tengo que irme ya- dije, me acerque de nuevo a mey y la abrace- me encanto conocerte mey

A mi también sak- dijo ella- me caes muy bien

Adiós li- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y salí hacia mi casa, estaba feliz

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. esto es algo así como un maratón de love notes.**_

_**gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicológico y un beso.( bendito sea german garmendia)( lo amo)**_

_**megan**_


	25. Chapter 25

**HOLA BELLEZAS...**

**_perdón_**_** por emocionarlas con que era un capitulo, pero necesito que me hagan un favor enorme.**_

_**para la u necesito que me respondan una encuesta mediante un audio o vídeo ( como les quede mas cómodo) pues necesito hacer mi proyecto , también quiero que me cuenten todo lo que sepan sobre k-pop, fanfictions, anime, todo. cuéntenme sobre ustedes y sus locas vidas, sobre la relación que tiene su familia con sus gustos musicales y su identidad.**_

ENCUESTA ¿Conoce usted alguna tribu urbana? Si/No/No sabe, no responde

¿Pertenece usted a alguna? Si/No/No sabe, no responde

¿Tiene su familia relación con su identidad cultural? Si/No/No sabe, no responde

¿Es su familia afín a su identidad cultural? Si/No/No sabe, no responde

¿A qué edad cree usted que una persona tiene su primer contacto con alguna de estas culturas? Entre los 10 y los 14/Entre los 14 y los 18/Entre los 18 y los 22/De los 22 en adelante

¿Ha afectado esto su ámbito familiar? Si/No/No sabe, no responde

¿Ha afectado esto su ámbito escolar/laboral? Si/No/No sabe, no responde

¿Se ha llegado a sentir rechazado o discriminado? Si/No/No sabe, no responde

¿Alguna vez se ha vulnerado su derecho a la libre expresión? Si/No/No sabe, no responde

10. ¿Su cultura afecta física o mentalmente a algún individuo?

Si/No/No sabe, no responde

11. ¿Cómo se relaciona usted con las demás tribus urbanas?

Bien/Regular/Mal/No se relaciona

12. ¿Cree usted que las culturas urbanas se dan por moda y tienden a desaparecer con el tiempo?

Si/No/No sabe, no responde

**_también_**_** quería darle las gracias a todas por su apoyo y cariño. me alegra mucho leer sus reviews.**_

_**las adoro.**_

_**un enorme beso, un abrazo psicologico de oso y muchas love notes.**_

_**megan**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 25:**

Después de caminar un tiempo, llegue a casa y un mensaje me llego al teléfono.

_De: mey_

_Asunto: fotografía_

_Hola sak, aquí te envió la fotografía de shaoran, sé que querrías tenerla._

_Buenas noches, gracias por todo._

_Besos_

Sonreí, la foto de shaoran era bellísima; mi madre se paró frente a mí con los brazos cruzados.

¿Que son estas horas de llegar señorita?- pregunto de forma inquisidora- debiste llamar si ibas a tardarte, me preocupe mucho

Perdón madre, es que shaoran me llevo a conocer a su prima meiling y me cayó muy bien- dije yo- y me mostro esta foto de shaoran- extendí mi teléfono hacia ella, vio la foto y se reventó de risa

Dios santo, yo jamás te puse un disfraz así de adorable- murmuro ella

Jamás me disfrazaste- dije haciendo un puchero

No soy buena con eso, no me juzgues- fue el turno de mama de hacer un puchero- llamo set, dijo que lo llamaras en cuanto pudieras, además hice pizza para cenar

Te amo mami- dije abrazándola- eres la mejor mama del mundo

Yo también te amo bebe- dijo ella- llama a tu hermano y después cenamos

Ok madre- murmure, tome mi teléfono y marque el numero de mi hermanito

_Habla set-_

_Hola gordo-_

_Hola sak, ¿cómo va todo nena?-_

_De maravilla, ¿qué tal las cosas para ti?-_

_Bien guapa, llamaba para pedirte otro favor-_

_Lo sabía ¿que necesitas ahora?-_

_Querida si no se planear una fiesta de compromiso, ¿crees que se cómo ayudar al amor de mi vida a organizar una boda?, necesito que me ayudes hermanita-_

_Tienes razón gordo, sabes que encantada lo hare-_

_Esta vez Alexis, Megan y Abigail van a ayudarte-_

_Ella son las amigas de Alice ¿verdad?-_

_Si-_

_Ok hermanito, te veo el otro fin de semana entonces-_

_Ok bebe, tienes que ir buscándote un parejo para la boda-_

_Ok- me rei_

_Nos vemos, un beso-_

_Un beso- corte la llamada_

Madre hay que ir el otro fin a casa de mi padre para ayudar a Alice a organizar la boda- dije sentándome frente a una deliciosa porción de pizza hawaiana.

Las bodas me emocionan tanto- dijo ella con ojos soñadores

Set dijo que tenemos que llevar parejo a la boda- dije después de pasar mi primer bocado

Podrías pedirle el favor a shaoran de que fuera contigo- me atragante ante la afirmación de mi madre, me tome un gran sorbo de té

Mama, casi me matas- dije yo respirando fuerte

Es una buena opción, yo le pediré a takumi que me acompañe, es el único chico en el que confió- dijo ella, takumi era una amigo de mi madre desde la secundaria, yo sabía que a mama le gustaba

Te gusta no- dije en forma burlona

Sí, me gusta así como a ti te gusta shaoran li- dijo mi madre sonriendo mientras yo me sonroje

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. esto es algo así como un maratón de love notes.**_

_**gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicológico y un beso.( bendito sea german garmendia)( lo amo)**_

_**megan**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 26:  
><strong>

Capitulo 26:

_"Es porque estás demasiado asustado para confesarle a nadie a quien amas realmente. El amor nos vuelve_ _mentirosos_".**-** _cazadores de sombras ciudad de cristal_

Estas admitiendo que te gusta- dije finalmente

No, tu estas admitiendo que te gusta li- dijo me madre riendo- si me gusta takumi

Si me gusta li- dije yo

Bueno linda después de nuestras confesiones, es hora de comer- dijo mama- es arroz con leche

Dame seis platos ma- dije yo emocionada, me senté en el sillón mientras mama iba a la cocina, regreso y se sentó a mi lado con su plato en las manos, hablamos de todo un poco en especial de mi ataque de celos y meiling, después de un buen rato de platica con mama llego la hora de ir a dormir.

Bueno madre, es hora de que me retire a mis aposentos- dije riéndome

Bueno hija mía, descansa- dijo ella siguiéndome el juego, luego me abrazo- te amo chiquita

Te amo mama- dije yo mientras la abrazaba, cuando nos separamos subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación

Me recosté en la cama y me puse mis auriculares mientras sonaba i believe in love de lily Collins, sonreí mientras tarareaba el coro. Me metí a la cama y me quede dormida.

Un nuevo día empezó y yo me sentía de maravilla después de una ducha, me vestí con un jean azul y una camiseta aguamarina con valetas negras, me maquille como de costumbre, me puse mi collar y baje a desayunar.

Hola ma- dije tomando una tostada

Hola amor- dijo ella pasándome un vaso de jugo de melón, desayune sin prisa, me lave los dientes y tome mi maleta

Nos vemos en la tarde ma- grite desde la puerta

Ok, te veo en la tarde- grito ella de vuelta- te amo

También te amo- grite y salí hacia la secundaria, en el camino me encontré con tomoyo, meiling y shaoran

Buenos días sakurita- grito tomoyo corriendo hacia mi

Buenos días tom- dije yo abrazándola

Buenos días sak- dijo meiling abrazándome

Buenos días mey- susurre yo- buen día li

Buen día kinomoto- dijo el sonriendo

Caminamos todos juntos hacia la escuela, al llegar ya medio mundo sabía de meiling y ella estaba muy avergonzada, entramos a clase y me despedí de tomoyo, shaoran y yo teníamos química, yo me detuve en mi casillero y shaoran siguió al salón, tome mis post-it y fui al salón.

Me senté en mi puesto habitual, saque un post-it rosa y escribí:

**_Hey li…_**

**_Quisiera poder arreglar todo lo que hice mal, lamento haber hecho ese show de ¿quién es ella?, No sabía que tenias una prima. Debes creer que soy una loca!._**

**_Anonymous girl._**

La clase termino y me levante de mi lugar, salí al pasillo y pegue la nota en el casillero de li para luego seguir mi camino, voy a invitarlo a ir conmigo a la boda de set.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia perdón por la tardanza. **_

_**gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme. **_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicológico y un beso.**_

_**megan**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 27:  
><strong>

**_"Resulta diez veces más difícil recuperarte que hundirte." — Sinsajo._**

La clase de mates llego y se fue como un tibio viento de verano después de ver a shaoran entrar al salón con mi nota en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios, salí del salón cuando la campana sonó, fui a la cafetería para encontrarme con tomoyo, me acerque al mostrador.

Buen día Zusuna- dije sonriendo

Buen día Sakura- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa- ¿qué quieres comer hoy nena?

Hoy quiero dos donas de mora, un sándwich sencillo y dos latas de soda de naranja, por favor- dije mientras sonreía

Me senté en la mesa habitual para esperar a tomoyo después de que Zusuna me entregara mi orden, tomoyo llego al rato feliz de la vida.

Lo amo- murmuro con una mirada soñadora

Lo sé- dije yo- me lo dices todo el tiempo

Él es tan perfecto, él es un gran chico- dijo ella

Y él es el amor de tu vida- complete la frase

Exacto-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa- ¿vas a comerte todo eso?

Si- dije dándole una enorme mordida a una de mis donas

Te vas a poner como un chanchito- dijo ella dándole una mordida a su sándwich

No importa- dije yo terminándome mi primera dona y dándole un primer mordisco a mi sándwich- mi madre, Naoko, Hikari y tú me querrán así

Eso es cierto- dijo ella robándome una de mis sodas

Oye esa es mi soda-dije arrebatándosela

No seas egoísta- dijo ella jalándola y como era obvio se derramo

Mira lo que hiciste- gritamos ambas y luego nos echamos a reír, amo a mi mejor amiga, no se puede tener una mejor amiga en el mundo que tomoyo, nos abrazamos y la campana sonó

Nos vemos al rato- dijimos ambas, tome la dona que aun no me había comido y la soda; me fui al salón en el que tendría clase de música, entre y me senté en los puestos de atrás, la gente empezó a entrar al salón entre ellos shaoran, se sentó dos puestos frente al mío, no me giro a ver ni una vez, ese chico me confunde a veces es muy dulce y otras me ignora totalmente

La clase termino y salí del salón a toda marcha, ahora estaba dudando sobre pedirle a shaoran que fuera conmigo a la boda de set. Camino a mi casa me detuve en la heladería para hablar con Hikari

Hola Hikari- dije cuando entre- ¿que tal tu día?

Hola kikio- dijo ella con una sonrisa, ese era un apodo que me habían puesto hace años, a Naoko le decimos Elí, el verdadero nombre de Hikari es Rika- genial, el negocio a estado movido ¿ y qué tal el tuyo?

Genial también- dije- no hice mucho la verdad

¿Y qué tal las cosas con tu chico?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

No es mi chico- me apresure a murmurar sonrojada- me confunde

¿Te confunde?- dijo ella

Si, no sé si le intereso o no; hay momentos en los que parece que sí y otros en los que parece que ni existiera

Hay kikio querida- dijo ella- ¿por qué no me haces caso y le confiesas tu amor sin que sepa que eres tú?

Yo…yo…yo le estoy escribiendo notas anónimas- dije todo de sopetón

Oh por dios, oh por dios- dijo ella- eso es tan cool, pero que ingrata eres, no contarme es delito

Lo sé, lo sé- dije- ¿nos juntamos el viernes y les cuento a todas?

Tenemos un plan entonces- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿quieres helado?

Si, uno de menta please- dije, ella sonrío y me sirvió me helado, después de un rato de hablar me fui a casa.

Llegue y la casa estaba sola, dios es tan fría esta casa cuando solo estoy yo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia perdón por la tardanza. **_

_**gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leerme. **_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicológico y un beso.**_

_**megan**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 28:  
><strong>

Me eche en el sofá, encendí la tele para ver el concierto de spica, en cuanto se termino me fui a la cama estaba cansada.

Un nuevo día dio inicio, yo extrañamente no quería levantarme, mi cama estaba tibia y el mundo exterior helado; me pare de mi cama calentita sin ganas, arrastre los pies hasta que llegue a la ducha, después de darme un buen baño me vestí, me maquille y baje a desayunar. Mama no estaba, me prepare un poco de café y tostadas. Salí de casa y camine despacio, no tenía prisa iba temprano, el aire estaba tibio y el sol brillaba, me sentía especialmente feliz.

Llegue a la secundaria y fui directo a mi casillero, tome mi libro de literatura y fui al salón, las personas fueron llegando y shaoran entre ellas con su seño fruncido, estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor; se sentó en el asiento frente a mi después de un suave _hola_, la clase pasaba lenta y aburrida puede que sea literatura y la ame pero no podía concentrarme en algo aparte de el motivo del enojo de li.

Saque un post-it azul y escribí

**_Hey señor ogro…_**

**_¿Por qué tan amargado el día de hoy?, no leíste verdad me lo imaginaba, aprovecha este resumen la prueba de lectura es mañana._**

**_Sonríe por favor! Me encanta verte sonreír_**

**_Anonymous girl_**

Saque los apuntes que había hecho de el texto de comunidad y les pegue la nota, cuando la clase termino deje que shaoran se fuera para poder dejar todo en su casillero, descubrí su clave 1359, es tan sencilla. Después de dejar las cosas en el casillero de li fui al salón en el que teníamos química.

Me senté donde siempre y me puse mis auriculares, deje que colorful de shinee invadiera mis sentidos mientras esperaba que la maestra llegara.

**_¿Me veo mal? _****_  
>EL momento en que tus manos tocan<br>Todo a mi alrededor está teñido  
>En un mundo helado blanco y frió<br>El momento cuando ve convertí en ciego  
>Tu haces mi vida llena de colores <em>**

Shaoran se levanto de su asiento, había olvidado algo tal vez, después de unos minutos lo vi entrar con mi nota y mis apuntes en las manos, sonrió levemente y volvió a sentarse, respire profundo me levante de mi asiento y me senté a su lado. Él me miro y sonrió.

¿Qué paso?- dije después de un rato

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo él con la mirada gacha

¿Qué te ocurre, que tienes?- dije yo

Meiling va a irse- dijo de pronto

¿Qué?- grite- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Va a decírtelo hoy-dijo él sin mirarme- no quiero que se valla

A ella no va a gustarle verte así- dije tomando su mejilla- seguro volverá pronto

Tienes razón- dijo mirándome y me perdí por un segundo en sus bellos ojos- gracias

Por nada-dije yo sonriéndole y regrese a mi puesto, me senté y exhale; la clase se paso lento así que me puse mis auriculares y me acosté sobre mis brazos, la campana sonó y salí hacia la cafetería. Pedí un sándwich y una soda de uva y subí a la azotea pues tomoyo debía estar con Eriol.

Me senté en la barandilla y me concentre en el cielo, hoy era un lindo pero triste día. Mi teléfono sonó con una llamada de mey.

_Hola habla sak-_

_Hola linda, soy mey-_

_Hola gorda ¿como estas?-_

_Bien, yo…yo necesito decirte algo-_

_Cuéntame-_

_Me voy mañana-_

_¿Por qué?-_

_Voy a casarme-_

_¿Qué?-_

_Voy a casarme, no ahora mismo, el otro año-_

_¿Con quién?-_

_El se llama Andrew, es el chico que mi madre eligió para mí, además estoy enamorada de él desde que tengo memoria-_

_¿Por qué no me lo contaste?-_

_Iba a hacerlo pero mi madre me llamo apenas ayer-_

_Cuando vuelvas me cuentas todo con detalle-_

_Así lo hare, no le digas a shaoran-_

_No le diré nada, te lo prometo-_

_Gracias, te quiero-_

_Yo también te quiero-_

_Besitos, adiós-_

_Adiós- _

Estaba estupefacta como es eso de que tu madre elige el hombre con el que te casas, estaba muy sorprendida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme. **_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo de oso psicologico y un besototote.**_

_**megan**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 29: _Los libros no son las escaleras para salir del abismos,son compañeros. -Jhon Green_  
><strong>

El timbre sonó y regrese al primer piso, dios mío; eso de casarse tan joven me parecía muy loco pero si ella lo ama espero que sea muy feliz, hablando de bodas aun no hemos pensado bien en qué hacer y en unos días iríamos planear la boda de mi hermano. Ojala Mike si valla el día de la boda me muero por verlo.

Entre al salón de nuevo shaoran seguía algo triste, me senté a su lado y le pellizque la mejilla.

Quita esa cara de funeral- dije de forma imperativa

¿Y si no vuelve?- susurro shaoran casi con lagrimas en los ojos

Va a volver, ella te quiere muchísimo y de seguro no le gustaría verte así- dije acariciando su mano- ella necesita arreglar algunas cosas con su madre, la llame y me dijo que vuelve en una semana o dos, ya no estés así, no me gusta

Gracias- dijo apretando mi mano

¿Por qué?- dije algo confundida

Por será tan linda- me ruborice y le sonreí, luego respire profundo, lo abrace y él me respondió el gesto

La maestra llego en cuanto nos separamos, me fui al asiento trasero de la sal y me senté allí pues su compañero de asiento ya había llegado.

Saque mi libro, buscando a Alaska, John Green es el mejor escritor de la vida, estaba por terminarlo, me puse mis audífonos y coloque corazón encantado el mejor opinión de dragón ball.

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido, tomoyo se fue con Eriol y shaoran estaba entrenando, tome el camino largo a mi casa. Camine despacio viendo las flores de los arboles de cerezo, las flores volaban con el viento, empecé a saltar como un niña chiquita atrapando las flores que caian, llegue a la heladería.

Hola Hikari- dije sonriéndole

Hola kikio, querida- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿un helado de menta?

Por favor- sonreí

¿Cómo van las cosas con shaoran?- dijo sonriente mientras preparaba mi helado

Pues nos hemos vuelto más cercanos pero no se-dije tomando el helado que Hikari me ofrecía

Vamos a hablar atrás- dijo ella quitándose el delantal- mare te haces cargo de la caja me voy a tomar un descanso

Ok- contesto mare, una de las compañeras de Hikari, la chica es muy guapa

Ahora si cuéntamelo todo- dijo sentándose, me senté frente a ella

Pues mey, su prima, tuvo que volverá arregla unas cosas y el estaba muy triste, entonces hable con él y nos abrazamos muy cercanos, sus manos en mi cintura acareándome despacio y las mías en su cuello, le di un beso en la mejilla y nos separamos- dije sonrojada

Debiste haberlo besado en los labios- dijo Hikari

Yo me reí ruborizada y luego escuche una voz

¿ A quien debió haber besado?- o por dios y ahora que le digo

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**he vuelto...perdon por la demora, tuve algunos problemas pero he aqui un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme. **_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo psicologico y un besototote.**_

_**megan**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 30:  
><strong>

**_Soñamos con el amor, lo perseguimos, lo encontramos y luego acabamos perdiéndolo. Día tras día, pensando que lo bueno estaba aún por llegar, esperando... y sin darnos cuenta acabamos perdidos en el presente. El amor es cuando no respiras, cuando es absurdo, cuando echas de menos, cuando es bonito aunque esté desafinado, cuando es locura- Tengo ganas de ti_**

Sakura pov

Me gire a verlo y las palabras no fluían y entonces Hikari salió como mi salvadora- saku me estaba contando algo que Elí le conto a ella y pues yo le dije lo que le hubiera dicho si fuera ella

¿Elí?- dijo el algo confundido

Es una amiga de toda la vida-dije más calmada- tuvo un pequeño acercamiento con el chico que le ha gustado toda la vida y según Hikari debió haberlo besado, yo creo que primero debería decírsele que está enamorada de él

Pues…hace poco leí en uno de esos libros románticos de tomoyo que la chica no debe decirle nada, ella debería ser valiente y besarlo- dijo mientras se sentaba con nosotras

Leíste mi amor de wattpad- dije sorprendida

Lo hice- dijo algo ruborizado- me dio curiosidad el titulo

Ves saku, dos contra uno- dijo Hikari picara, yo no iba a besar a shaoran, no por ahora

Ok, ok deberías llamarla para que ella te lo cuente y puedas darle tu consejo- dije sarcástica

Ella se rio-¿quieres helado shaoran?

De chocolate, por favor- dijo él y se giro a verme

Ya vuelvo entonces- dijo Hikari- ¿más helado de menta sakurita?

Por favor- dije sonriendo, Hikari salió del patio y yo seguía sintiendo la mirada de shaoran en mí

¿Qué haces aquí?- dije después de un rato

Fui a tu casa y como no estabas me imagine que estabas aquí- dijo como si nada y yo casi muero de hiperventilación- quería invitarte a hacer algo, es jueves y pues…pues tu vas a irte todo el fin de semana y quería que…que no se...hiciéramos algo juntos, ir al cine quizás, solo si quieres obvio

Seria genial pasar la tarde contigo- dije con suavidad y él me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano, Hikari llego entrego los helados y me sonrió picara mientras susurraba un bésalo ahora, me ruboricé un poco

Empezamos a hablar de tonterías, sus video juegos, mis libros, el café donde más nos gustaba ir, tonterías y gustos y así el helado desapareció.

Shaoran pago todo aunque le rogué que no lo hiciera y salimos rumbo a el mal center. Caminamos muy cerca dándonos empujoncitos y hablando tonterías de mundo, sobre lo hermoso que es el otoño, lo aburrida que es la clase de química, el peluquín del maestro de filosofía y cosas así.

Después de un buen rato llegamos a las salas de cine y shaoran compro dos entradas para maléfica; nos sentamos y dios fue genial, su mano tomando la mía mientras la película corría, nuestras miradas encontrándose de vez en vez; fue la mejor tarde de mi vida.

Cuando la película se termino salimos de la sala tomados de la mano mientras hablábamos de lo genial que estuvo la película; el decidió que fuéramos a comer pizza así lo hicimos, caminamos hasta un pizzería que queda cerca de mi casa, llegaron las 7 de la noche y él me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y se fue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo gigantototote de osito y un besototote de foca.**_

_**megan**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 31:  
><strong>

**_No había un momento específico. Era como poco a poco despertarte. Pasas de estar dormido, en el espacio entre el sueño la vigilia y la conciencia. Es un proceso lento, pero cuando estás despierto, no te puedes confundir. No había duda de que estás enamorado.(we"ll always have summer)_**

Un nuevo día dio inicio mientras el despertador sonaba incesante, me levante de la cama y me metí a bañar. Me vestí con un hermoso vestido pin-up muy bonito de flores.

Me maquille y me puse perfume para luego bajar a desayunar; mi madre no estaba así que me prepare un sándwich y me serví un poco de jugo de naranja. Salí de casa camino a la escuela, camine despacio entre los arboles de cerezo que florecían. Era un lindo día para caminar, el cielo estaba despejado y soleado. Llegue a la pastelería y compre una tarta de chocolate, hoy es el cumpleaños de shaoran.

Camine hasta la escuela, vi la cartelera y las notas de comunidad y química estaban publicadas y shaoran paso ambas, sonreí y seguí mi camino. Entre al salón y escondí la tarta mientras escribía la nota de hoy.

**_Hey señor li:_**

**_¿Qué se siente aprobar química? O una mejor ¿qué se siente aprobar ciencias socio políticas y comunidad?_**

**_Eres un suertudo total, sabía que podías._**

**_Por cierto: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS _**

**_PSDT: espero te guste la tarta de chocolate._**

**_Anonymous girl_**

Coloque la tarta y la nota en su puesto y Salí del salón para disimular, shaoran entro y luego entre yo; lo vi sonreír me acerque a él y lo abrace, susurre un feliz cumpleaños en su oído y le di un beso en la mejilla; me senté junto a él.

La clase empezó y no puse mucha atención solo podía mirarlo mientras se comía la tarta a escondidas; sonreí de nuevo; amo a este hombre.

El giro a verme y me sonrió, luego me beso muy cerca a los labio y yo casi me morí de un infarto, le sonreí y seguí viendo al maestro.

_Ella debería ser valiente y besarlo. No puedo…me moriría de vergüenza, y se el beso de hace un rato fue un error de cálculo… ¿señor que hago?_

El timbre sonó y me levante de mi asiento, seguí mi camino y me llego un mensaje.

De: número desconocido

Para: sakurita

Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo ha estado todo?, me hubiera gustado verte en la fiesta de compromiso de set.

Obvio estaré en la boda así que espero verte allí.

Te amo, un beso.

Mystical Mike

no pude evitar sonreir al leer, el mensaje.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo gigantototote de osito y un besototote de foca.**_

_**megan**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 32:  
><strong>

Entre a la cafetería muy muy feliz; me encontré con tomoyo que estaba sentada con Eriol y shaoran.

Tom,tom mira mira- dije casi gritando

Miro, miro-dijo ella tomando mi teléfono- oh por dios, oh por dios!

Lo sé estoy tan feliz- dije sentándome a su lado

A qué hora te lo envió?- dijo ella

Hace un rato- dije sonriendo- va a estar en la boda, mi Mike va a estar en la boda

Oh mi dios-dijo tomoyo muy sonriente- hace cuanto no lo ves?

Hace un años no veo a mi Mike- dije entristecida

Pero vas a verlo en dos meses-dijo ella- vamos air el fin de semana donde set ¿verdad?

Obvio, hay una boda que planear- dije feliz- además tenemos que buscar los vestidos

Tienes que verte preciosa para Mike- dijo tomoyo guiñándome un ojo

Entonces sentí los ojos de shaoran en mi cuello, gire a verlo y tenía el seño fruncido- shaoran...tu...tu irías a la boda de set conmigo

El me miro sorprendido y luego sonrió- por supuesto Sakura sería un placer

Gire a ver a tomoyo de nuevo y seguimos hablando sobre la boda, no puedo creer que voy a ver a mi Mike, él es un hombre maravilloso. Después de un rato sonó el timbre y yo volví a clase acompañada de shaoran. El resto del día se paso muy rápido. Fue genial.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme.**_

_**espero les guste, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo gigantototote de osito y un besototote de foca.**_

_**megan**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_ LOVE NOTES_**

**_DECLAMEIR: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE,SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL FANTÁSTICO GRUPO CLAMP..YO SOLO LOS COMBINO CON MI LOCA _****_IMAGINACIÓN_**

**Capítulo 33:**

**_Los libros son espejos: sólo se ve en ellos lo que uno ya lleva dentro **"la sombra del viento"**_**

**Shaoran pov:**

Cuando Sakura estaba hablando de ese tal Mike como mi Mike, casi me paro de la silla, la levanto y la beso; pero mis celos cesaron un poquito cuando me pidió que fuera con ella a la boda de su hermano. Después de eso ella y tomoyo siguieron parloteando sobre cosas de la boda y esas cosas. Pero yo sigo preguntándome quien es ese tal Mike, porque te amo es una palabra demasiado fuerte para que se la vallan diciendo a una amiga.

Quiero poder decirle a Sakura que la amo, que no quiero que nadie más la ame, de hecho nadie puede amarla más de lo que yo la amo pero la vi tan emocionada con el mensaje de ese tipo que he pensado que ella está enamorada de él. Estoy rezando al cielo para que no sea así, para que ella no lo ame para que pueda amarme algún día.

Estoy sentado en el escritorio de mi casa pensando en Sakura y en la chica anónima, a veces A.G suena un poco como Sakura en sus momentos románticos y sinceros pero Sakura no haría algo así, ella es demasiado directa con las cosas como para esconderse además no creo gustarle.

Voy a escribirle una nota a la chica anónima y se la voy a dejar en la emisora con Naoko.

**_Hola anonymous girl…_**

**_Solo quería darte las gracias por tus notas y por ser tan dulce._**

**_Eres una gran chica. Quisiera saber quién eres y poder ser amigos._**

**_Shaoran li_**

Saque un chocolate de mi reserva personal y lo uni al post-it, se lo robe a Sakura hace unos días pensando en esto.

**_Sakura pov:_**

Dios! No puedo creer que Mike me haya contactado de nuevo, ese chico es tan importante para mí y voy a verlo en la boda.

Mi teléfono sonó y era un nuevo mensaje.

De: número desconocido

Para: sakurita

¿Qué tal tu día belleza? El mio estuvo de maravilla, amo estar aquí en Australia pero necesito y quiero verte.

Te extraño. Este es mi numero, anotalo en tu agenta.

Te amo hermosa, mi niña, mi pequeña Sakura.

Mike

sonrei..yo tambien lo amo.

guarde el numero y le envie un mensaje.

de: sakurita

para :mike

Hola guapo, mi dia estuvo genial. invite a shaoran a ir a la boda conmigo.

algun dia estaremos juntos en austaralia lo juro.

yo tambien te extraño. nos vemos pronto..exactamante en dos meses, 60 dias,1440 horas y 86400 segundos.

te amo mi mike, mi niño.

saku

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola queridaos lectores..he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme.**_

_**hola olinoli, no eres una amargada, solo tenemos gustos diferentes. gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y darme tu opinion, la tendre muy encuenta para mis proximos proyectos.**_

_**espero les guste el capitulo, espero sus reviews su opinión es muy muy importante para mi evolución como escritora.**_

_**un abrazo gigantototote de osito y un besototote de foca.**_

_**megan**_


End file.
